Cat's World
by vivx-chan
Summary: Edward is the prince, the white tiger of a beautiful kingdom. He finds his soul mate in a young girl, Bella. It seems like everything will be perfect in the near future, but what is she and her mother hiding? Some of you my know the beginning of the story and this time I intent do finish it. AU, Canon pairs. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hi there!

 **Some might know the beginning of this fanfic and I hope this time I'll be able to write everything. Now I have a Beta and she helped me with chapter 5 where I've been stuck for forever. I don't know yet how often I'll update but I've written until chapter 6 and I'll probably start the 7th during the week or in the weekend. I've also rechecked everything I've written so far and sent it to my lovely Beta to make sure there are as little mistakes as possible.**

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far way land, where magic was everywhere and mythical creatures lived in harmony. Although sometimes there were some misunderstandings between beings and some kinds were sworn enemies, it was peaceful. The Cats, as they were known by the others, were the friendliest of them all, living in harmony with the rest, even with the Wolves. However, crossbreeding was frowned upon and most times exiled.

Each kind of creatures had its own kingdom with their own royal families. There were laws that protected the shifters from being hunted in its animal forms, however, on one fateful night when a young pregnant Cat shifter was running with her mate, a human broke the law trying to kill her for her fur. Luckily for her, her mate noticed in time to save her and his child, but he died taking the human with him. The lioness, now alone and not able to die because of her unborn child, was forced to live once again in the village she once grew up in, where she had and raised her baby.

 **I'm sorry if I made some of you sad when I took the fic down, but now it's back and I hope on full force!**

 **I would like to thank my Beta, Kinkajou Jasmine, for the help she has been giving me in the new chapters. And to everyone who wanted me to keep writing this fic.**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I noticed that the were some of you that added my story to their following list. Some even tho the favorites. I'm really glad that someone is liking my fic. I'm thinking of updating twice a month and I would like to inform you that I have it written all the way to chapter 7 and I started the 8th. I hope I can write at least 1 chapter per week, but I'm working in a different country from my own and I might go sight seeing some weekends.

 **For now, please enjoy this chapter. :)**

Chapter 1

In the Cat kingdom there was a tradition: every year the unmated males would travel all the villages in search of their imprints. They would gather around the capitol of their kingdom and visit every single one of their villages and as soon as the imprint was found they would be looked after, and treated like princesses by their mates, no matter their age difference or social status, and they would always be protected no matter what.

That particular year their prince phased for the first time and would be included in the group of travelers with a few castle guards. The group traveled as fast and far as they could anxious to find their other halves. The ones that were lucky to find their soul mate stayed behind to discuss the new arrangement with the girl's family. If the girl the Cat mated with was underage the male would either move to their village or arrange for the girl's family to be relocated to his. As the group was approaching the last village, the one nearest to the Cat-Human frontier, the prince had yet to find his mate and was starting to think, that maybe, she hadn't been born yet.

Close to the last village, in the middle of the forest they heard someone crying and the few males left in the group went to investigate since protecting the weak was ingrained in their DNA. After wasting a while searching they found a little girl, sitting near a river in a beautiful meadow mewling and clutching to her right leg.

As soon as the white tiger saw the girl, he knew she was the one and as he noticed her pain, he turned into his human form, to make sure his animal form wouldn't scare the poor thing more than she must have already been. As soon as she noticed him, she knew he was special and that he would never hurt her, but her momma always told her not to trust in strangers, no matter what her feelings told her and that her secret could never be revealed in order for them to be together.

As soon as he was near her, the boy knelt down and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes as he spoke. "What's your name little girl?" He saw her divert her eyes behind him, and as soon as he detected the scared expression on her face, he adopted a defensive stance. Turning around he noticed that she was scared of his traveling companions that decided to approach them. He signaled them to stay back and turned to the little girl that in spite of her pain was a little bit calmer. "So, little princess, what is the name of your highness?" The way he asked it with a playful tone made her smile and release a little giggle. "I'm not a princess I'm far from it, actually." The boy, who was just a tiger minutes before was very impressed, a girl so young that could speak like an adult. He thought that maybe she didn't have an easy childhood and made him sad, however, at the same time he fell in love with her sweet voice that was so calm even with a hint of pain in it.

"You may not be a princess, but you sure look like one and I'm certain that you have a name." Trying to hear another giggle form her, he tapped her little nose with his finger, creating the desired effect. "I'm Bella, and you are?" She answered shyly and so sweetly, that it made the boy smile a beautiful crooked smile. "Bella, like in beautiful? A very fitting name, indeed!" That alone made Bella blush a beautiful rose color. "I'm Edward, and I'm very pleased to meet you, Beautiful Bella." In good fun he made a small curtsy, as if talking to royalty, which made Bella's blush intensify.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Edward," replies now a shy Bella. "How did such a beautiful girl like you get hurt in a place like this? How much does it hurt?" He asks, his worry for her showing in his melodic voice. "I like to come here to play with my cat. We were running around in the meadow when I slipped and fell. Now I can't get up! I really hope Blacky can find momma."

As if called, a little black cat appeared, followed by a honey colored lioness who looked to be a little frantic. As soon as the lioness was spotted the boy turned back into a tiger, crouching into a defensive position, ready to attack if needed like his companions. However, when the little girl noticed what was going on she panicked. She didn't want neither the lioness nor the tiger to get hurt so she did the only thing she could think of at the time. She did her best to get up, but as soon as she tried to put some of her weight in her injured leg, she let out a cry of pain that made everyone stop in their tracks and turn to her in time to see the little girl they found in the meadow fall to the ground, blacking out because of the pain.

 **This is it for today. I hope you liked it. :)**

 **I would like to thank everyone how reviewed/followed/favorited this fic even if it's on its beginning, and my beta,** **Kinkajou Jasmine, for the help she's been giving me.**

 **Have a nice weekend and week. I'll see you in the next update, but if you have any questions feel free to pm me or review.**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I've written until chapter 9 and I'll see if I can write a little bit more this weekend. I won't post next weekend so have a nice Easter. :)**

 **I would like to thank everyone who commented/favorited/followed this fic, and my wonderful Beta Kinkajou Jasmine. Now you on with the chapter! Have a nice weekend and a wonderful week. ;)**

Chapter 2

"NOOOO!" After a few hours Bella woke up startled, sitting up on bed yelling. Next thing she knew, her momma was near her, asking what was wrong, if she was feeling okay, if her leg still hurt, if she needed anything… until she made her stop.

"Stop! Calm down or I won't understand! What happened?" It was her way of calming the two of them down and her mom was the first to answer. "I found the group of Searchers* and thought they were hurting you when I noticed your tear stained face. And they thought that I was going to attack you and your friend. It was all a misunderstanding. I'm sorry we scared you, sweetheart, does your leg still hurts?"

Bella saw that her momma was worried and even thought her instinct was to tell her momma that she was fine she thought better and told the truth. "It still hurts, I don't know if I'll be able to set it down." She whispered, thinking that it wouldn't make her momma more worried. "I'll call the doctor. Do you want me to bring you anything to drink or to eat?" She asked as she was getting closer to the door. "I'm fine momma, but a little bit of water would be good."

"Don't worry, Renée, I'll watch over her." Edward said, startling Bella a little since she hadn't notices the boy/tiger's presence in the room. However, Edward misinterpreted her reaction. "Only if you want me to, little Bella, I can wait outside." Edward tried to quench her worries thinking she wasn't comfortable with him in her bedroom. "No, it's okay, you can stay with me." She says softly and shyly, blushing a little bit. "You sure, little Bella?" Edward asked just to be sure, but inside he was bursting with joy that she was not afraid of him. "Yes, I'm sure, I don't mind." She offered him a sweet smile.

He sat near her on the chair next to her bed. "So, little Bella, what would you like to do while we wait for Renée and the good doctor to arrive and take a look at that little leg of yours?" She smiled a little, while thinking before answering. "I'm not quite sure, what do you usually do in these kind of situations?" Edward shrugged, not knowing the answer to that and told her so. He looked around the room to try and find something that he could use to distract her when he noticed the piano. "Do you play? Little Bella?"

She could see his curiosity and smiled when she saw the hopeful look in his eyes. "A little," she shrugged, "momma taught me and I tried to learn a bit on my own, but I'm not that good." He smiled at her modesty and at how cute she was. "Would you mind if I played a little?" He noticed an excited twinkle in her eyes accompanied with a smile. "Sure! I love music." He smiled at her while sitting on the piano bench. "Good, I love it too. Would you mind if I ask you some questions?" She was a little bit hesitant, for a while, but both her heart and her soul told her he could be trusted and she decided to follow her feelings. "I guess, but I cannot guarantee that you'll like the answers." They both laughed a little and Edward started to play.

"How did you learn to play so well?" She asked, astonished by the way he played. Her expression was a bit comical, making Edward burst in laughter. "No, no, no, little Bella." He said still playing while shaking his head in amusement. "I'm the one asking questions right now. But if you must know, I started to have piano lessons when I was younger than you are now. Around 3 or 4, I don't know exactly when my parents found out my love for music and the piano." He smiled remembering both his parents and his time in the lessons. The smile on his face made Bella smile, it was so beautiful and full of love, it was contagious.

"So, what do you usually do for fun?" She could see his smile from where she laid on the bed and smiled a little, happily listening to the melody he was making. "Well I usually try, and the key word is try, to play the piano." She giggled a little before telling him the rest. "I like to run in the meadow with Blacky." She scratched her little black cat's ears, since Blacky had been near her in the bed all the time. "I love to read and listen to music and I like to help my momma in the kitchen. I love to bake, it's really fun. Besides that, I don't do anything else… What about you?" She saw a shocked expression on Edward's face and giggled a little. "What?" She asked, breaking him from his stupor.

"You read? How old are you? Five, six?" He asked still a bit shocked. "I'm eight, silly, didn't you ask my momma?" She laughed a little and tried to chance her position, wincing in the process. However that little wince was enough to make Edward stop playing and come running to her side. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to grab you something? You just need to tell me and I'll get it!" He was a bit frantic, not wanting to see her in pain.

"I don't think that she will need anything right now, your Highness, but I would like you to stand back so I am able to exam her. I promise it will be as quick and painless as possible." The doctor entered Bella's bedroom doing a small curtsy, however two words that the doctor said got stuck in Bella's head playing repeat for a while until she was able to speak again, even if a little high pitched. "Your Highness?"

*Searchers – group of Cats that are travelling in order to find their soul mates

 **This is it for now! Hope you liked it and see you in two weeks.**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

I hope you had a good Easter. Mine was really busy and I went to visit a part of France I've never seen before with my family. Right now I'm trying to write chapter 10 but the laziness is not helping… Anyway, here is chapter 3, I hope you'll enjoy it. :D

\- Chapter 3

"Your Highness?" The high pitched squeal that escaped Bella's throat caught everyone's attention. She noticed that her momma turned to Edward, or should she say from now on Prince Edward, with a furious expression. "You haven't told her yet?" Renée screeched a little. "I told you to tell her while I was gone, didn't I?"

Edward lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of a way to tell her." When he turned in Bella's direction and saw her expression he got scared that she would push him away. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you earlier, little Bella, I was afraid you would treat me differently if you knew my status. I'm really sorry." The prince apologized like he was the commoner and she the princess. He was so fearful of what he would find in her expression that he couldn't look at her. So he didn't notice her eyes softening or the small smile that formed in her lips until she found a way to grasp his face with her small hands and lift his eyes to hers.

"It is okay, my prince, I understand and I don't blame you. I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes." It was like the two of them were in their own world that they didn't notice the doctor's astonished face and the content shine in Renée's eyes at her daughter's happiness.

The doctor decided to clear his throat to clear his head and that caught the attention of the youngest members in the room. They broke contact, embarrassed and blushing a little. "Well, I apologize for breaking the moment, but I was told to come here, because a young lady hurt her leg?" The doctor was a bit fearful of angering the crown heir, but he had a patient to treat.

With that said, the prince was back in alert mode. "Of course, good doctor, please, make sure she's okay." The doctor got close to the bed. "Which leg have you hurt?" The doctor asked as sweetly as he could in order to make sure he wouldn't upset Bella. "My left one, doctor Collins." She said softly making Doctor Collins smile at her. "Ok, I'm going to see your leg. Please tell me if it hurts, okay, sweet girl?" Bella nodded, making a brave face, not wanting to worry anyone.

As the doctor examined Bella's leg, Edward and Renée watched everything with rapt attention, wincing at every single one of Bella's little flinches. When the doctor finished the examination, he stored everything he used in his black case and turned to everyone in the room. "I think she fractured her bone, but I want to take an X-Ray of her leg to make sure. We have to bring her to the clinic so I can treat her. I should go get her a gurney and be back…" Doctor Collins was silenced by Edward's raised hand and serious expression. "If I carry her, will it make it worse?"

The good doctor was a bit put out by the question, but answered nonetheless. "I don't think it will make it worse, but it will probably be more painful." Edward was pensive for a bit, until he turned in Bella's direction. "Would you like me to carry you to the clinic or would you rather wait for the doctor to go get the gurney?" The three other occupants in the room watched him astonished until Renée's rage made itself known. "Are you insane?! I thought you imprinted on my baby, I thought imprintee's should care for their imprints and make sure no warm came to them and you want her to go from a place to another in the most uncomfortable way possible? Are you kidding me?!" The doctor was stunned by Renée's reaction, he knew she loved her daughter dearly, and would do anything for her, but he never thought he would see the day she would speak out to her superiors.

However, the prince was as calm as possible. "I am not insane, Renée, and I did imprint on her and I do love her dearly even thought I just met her, but she is in pain no matter what we do, I just want her pain to stop." That answer made Renée calm down and Bella's shame rise. Edward had noticed that and tried to appease her by sitting next to her and embracing her. "You don't have to be ashamed that you are hurting, sweetheart, it's bound to happen from time to time. And I guess I just know about it because of the imprint/imprintee bond we share now. So don't worry, okay, honey?"

Bella blushed a little but couldn't help the smile Edward's words brought to her face which in turn made Edward happy for making her smile. "It's up you, honey, do you want me to carry you or do you want to wait for the gurney." She thought for a few minutes and she turned in Edward's direction. "You sure you want to carry me all the way there?" He smiled in her direction and nodded. "You ready, darling?" The prince asked as he positioned himself the best way to lift her without hurting her too much.

When she nodded and braced herself, he lifted her with as much love and care as possible and turned in the doctor's direction to ask for instructions on how to get to the clinic. Doctor Collins took the lead out of the house with Edward and Renée following him. As soon as they crossed the front door the guards outside stood up, making the villagers in the street turn in their direction. The ones that recognized the prince bowed even if they were a bit stunned and the soldiers closer to them promptly offered to carry Bella, only to gain a hiss from the prince. The soldiers stepped back allowing the prince to proceed, this time with his bodyguards. Renée knew her daughter would be in good hands from now on, and hoped that when or if the prince knew the truth about her baby, he would still love her the same way.

 **This is it for now. I hope you liked it! I would like to thank you for reading and my beta, Kinkanjou Jasmine, for the support and for reading over the chapters.**

 **Stay well,**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! How are you?**

 **I must admit that I've been having trouble writing, but since I'm working on chapter 10 I hope by the time we get there I have the story more developed. This chapter was revised and aproved by my beta Kinkajou Jasmine so I hope you like it :)**

Chapter 4

After a few exams in the clinic, they put Bella's leg in a cast that would come off in a couple of weeks and they gave her pain medication. Edward carried Bella back to her house with Renée and the guards hot on their tail. Once they reached the house, Edward went straight to the sofa, where he put Bella at her request and sat right next to her. Renée sat in the armchair and two of the higher ranking guards stood near the prince in the living room.

Renée watched Edward and Bella's interactions with each other and smiled a little, remembering her late mate. She felt like being alone for a while and now she could do that knowing that her precious daughter would be in very good hands. "I'm going to make tea, do you want anything sweetheart, Edward?" Bella smiled a sad smile at her mother, knowing perfectly well what she was thinking and feeling. "I'm fine momma. Do you want anything Ed?" Edward looked at Bella a little startled and frowned a little. "Ed? Really? I'm okay, Renée, thank you!" Renée laughed a little at Edward's face and looked toward the guards. "Do you want anything from the kitchen?" After a negative answer from them she went outside to check on the others.

"Why? Is something wrong with Ed? Or would you rather be called Eddie?" Bella asked with an innocent expression while Edward's frown got worse. "Anything but Eddie, please Bella, no nicknames. I really don't like them." She pouted a little. "That is not fair! You have at least one nickname for me!" One of the guards cleared his throat gaining the attention of the young pair. "Excuse me, your highness, but I think we should start discussing the arrangements that have to be made." Bella looked a bit worried about that and Edward frowned.

"We can discuss that at another time, right now all that matters is Bella's recovery." The prince's tone revealed his authority but it was not enough to stop the guard's questioning. "But, your highness, the King and the Queen are expecting your return anytime now, or at least, expecting to know when you will be back." The prince's temper was raising with the guard's insolence, making his companions a little nervous. "You cannot talk like that to me! Are we clear?" After the insolent guard's nod and Bella's calming touch, Edward calmed down enough to discuss the matter at hand. "One or two of you will travel back with a message from me to my parents. I'll stay here with Bella. We are not going anywhere until she has fully recovered. Understood?" Both of them nodded and kept their post in silence this time until Edward noticed their discomfort and commanded them to go outside and make the arrangements for the guards that would be staying in the small village with them.

After the guards left the house, the only two beings in the room were left in silence for a while. The longer the silence stayed between them, the more nervous Edward got. Bella noticed his discomfort and decided to speak. "I'll have to go with you, won't I?" He perceived her sadness and tried to reassure her by playing a little. "Are you implying that I am bad company? That you don't like to be with me?" He feigned hurt putting one of his hands over his heart and made little Bella giggle. "I understand that you always lived here and never went anywhere but the forest surrounding this village. That, sweetheart, can be very dangerous but think of this as a new adventure. I promise you I'll always be around and that I'll do my best to bring you with me whenever and wherever I'll go."

He could see that she was not one hundred percent convinced just by looking into her eyes. "What about momma? I don't want her to be alone!" Her concern was legit, most cats don't survive their mate's' death, only if their cubs were too young to survive on their own and were still unmated. "If she would like, I'll make arrangements for her to come with us. She will be able to choose whether she would like to live in the castle, or find a place in the city."

"I think I would like to stay here." Renée's voice startled them both. Bella was the first to recover, turning, as best as she could to her mother. "But momma, you would be alone, and I don't want you to be alone." Renée approached the next head of the throne and her baby girl in order to embrace her. "I know you don't want me to be alone, baby. But I'm ready to move on now that I know that you are in good hands." She smiled briefly at Edward and wiped her baby's tears. "I know that you are going to be happy together. I really miss your dad, sweetheart, and I know you are more perceptive than you should be at your young age. I only ask you to be happy for me, not sad. Can you do that, my love?" At Bella's tearful nod Renée smiled and kissed Bella's front. "And you, young man, please treat her right. Otherwise I'll make sure you will be hunted for the rest of your life, understood?" He nodded with a sad smile before answering. "I'm going to take care of her, even if it's the last thing I do!"

 **This is all for now. I hope you liked it!**

 **See you in two weeks.**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

 **Today is chapter day! And chapter 10 is done! I hope I'll be able to have more by the time the next update is due... :)**

 **I usually try to reply all the reviews with a PM to whomever did it, but last week I couldn't reply to one of the reviewers so I wrote it in the end of this chapter so I wouldn't forget so eschoenh the answer is in the end!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Two months had gone by before Bella was completely healthy and able to walk by herself. During those two months, Bella and Edward spent as much time as possible with Renée. She made them promise that they wouldn't come back and look for her. Bella tried to fight Renée's decision, but in the end, she understood why her momma had done that request and decided to respect her wishes.

By the end of the third month they were ready to travel, and even though Bella knew this was coming, she was still sad and a bit reluctant to leave her mother, knowing that it would be the last time they ever saw each other. The day before the trip they were almost inseparable, and in that morning, while the guards and Edward prepared everything for their journey Renée and Bella shared a tearful goodbye, with Blacky always near his owner.

When the travelling party was ready Edward approached his girl and her mother. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" When she nodded he hugged her for a while before hugging Renée. "Thanks you for having and raising this beautiful girl. I will be eternally grateful." He bowed, surprising his guards and the villagers that were watching the preparations for the trip.

Renée hugged the prince and whispered. "I hope you take good care of my girl. She is special and I'm afraid that, when people find out they will exclude her." Edward was a bit shocked and confused about what he was told, but something inside told him he would discover what she was talking about someday so he just nodded and prepared to phase.

With one last tight hug Bella said her final goodbye to her mother picked Blacky and climbed Edwards back, her things in a carriage that would be pushed by horses provided by the royal family. Their trip to the Kingdom's Capital was calm, even though in the beginning Bella was inconsolable since the moment Renée was out of sight. Both Edward and Blacky tried to do their best to sooth her but it was in vain. They knew that that was the last time they would ever see Renée and knew that their Bella had to grieve her mother's loss. That way they let her grieve on her own, but vowed to never let her alone and be there for wherever she needed.

After a while Bella finally calmed down enough to try and pay attention to the scenery, she tried to pay attention to all the details while petting Blacky in order to calm down. It was the first time out of her little world and she didn't know if it would be the last. She distracted herself well by taking in the beauty of everything around her. The wide green fields, with a few weeping willows, oaks and maples out in the open. The field were also spotted with colors thanks to the various wild flowers. Along the way to the palace the colorful scenery was break now and then with a few lakes, rivers or villages that grew bigger the closer they got to their destination.

Even thought they were in a hurry they stopped in a few villages in order to rest and for Bella to move around a little. As much as she enjoyed the fast pace and being on Edward's back while he ran, it got tiring and her legs would get stiff and start hurting. In every town, they were welcomed them with open arms, offering a bit of their food and water, keeping them company until they were back in the road. In the last place they rested, Edward pointed out the castle from where they were. It was still a bit distant but you could see how magnificent it was. It was like a fairy tale castle, the one you see in story books. It had at least four bit towers with cylindrical ruffs, and a big body surrounded by walls. Even from where they were standing you could see the pristine white of the halls and the overall effect of its beauty was more perceptive as you got closer to it.

As soon as the guards spotted their party you could hear the commotion even a few miles away and Bella was both scared and amazed. Once they went through the gate they saw the welcome party they had thrown. Once the newcomers fully halted someone tried to help Bella get down from Edward's back but since he could feel that she was overwhelmed by everything he growled at whoever it was that was trying to touch his mate. The others got the message and gave them space so Edward crouched down allowing Bella to get on the ground, with Blacky still in her arms, and Edward was able to finally phase back into his human self.

"Welcome home, my Princess." He said with a big and proud smile.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **eschoenh answer: Edward is currently 16 and Bella is 8 and they'll be like that for a little bit. I didn't get to right that part yet but there will be a time jump probably to around the time Bella is turning 16, but I still don't know yet. :)** **Btw, thank you for reading and reviewing both my Twilight fanfic's and for liking them, it means a lot to me even though I'm not the best writer. ^^** **If anyone has any questions you are free to ask. I encourage you to do it. And this is it for today! Have a nice two weeks and I'll "see" you again.** **Take care,** **Vivx-chan ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Today is a chapter day!**

 **I'm thankful to everyone that is still reading and following me and to my beta Kinkanjou Jasmine :D**

 **eschoenh your answer is at the end of the chapter like last time. Everyone else that reviewed must have an answer in their inboxs. :)**

 **Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

Chapter 6

Bella smiled shyly at Edward and whispered a small thank you. After that she put Blacky down and made sure he would not wander away just yet. When she was back up again, Edward took her hand and led her to the front entrance of the palace where she could see what she assumed to be the King and the Queen standing in from of them. She also noticed that everyone around them but the Royals and four other figures behind them were kneeling all around them.

Once they reached the Royals, Edward bowed to his parents and Bella followed his example but kept her head down, not knowing how to act. She saw Blacky on her left side with his head bowed as well. She thought it was so adorable, she smiled and had to stiff a giggle.

"Welcome back, my son." The King said in his warm voice. You could feel the love he had for his oldest. After greeting his son, the King turned to the young girl and the cat beside her. "And you must be Bella and Blacky. Welcome to your new home! I know it may take a while to adapt, but I hope you'll feel welcome here. And you may stand, little Bella, you are family now."

The King and the Queen smiled when he saw their son's mate blush, she seemed to be as sweet as their son described in the few letters they exchanged. When Bella raised her torso and saw how beautiful Edward's family was she blushed more profusely and had to fight the urge to stare so she looked to the floor instead. "Thank you Your Highness." She bowed her head a little.

Sensing her discomfort Edward took her hand in his and placed a small kiss there. "We are a little tired from the journey. Would it be alright for us to rest and freshen up before dinner, Father?" The King pondered for a while. "That is reasonable but first things first, my son, you should introduce little Bella to the family. Do you not think so?"

"I apologize, Father, you are right. Bella, this are my parents King Carlisle and Queen Esme." He smiled when introduced his parents and gently squeezed Bella's hand. "It is very nice to meet you both, Your Majesties." She did another small bow before Edward introduced the people who were behind his parents a little to the left. "And these are my younger brother Emmett," Edward gestures to the young dark haired, dark green eyed male before he gestures to the beautiful blond with violet eyes beside him." And his mate Rosalie. Next to her is Jasper, her twin and my little sister Alice." He gestured to the tall blond that was almost identical to Rosalie. The only difference was their height, Jasper being a few centimeters taller and in their eye color. Jasper's eyes were an icy blue that could be terrifying in the right circumstances. Next to him was Edward's sister. She had the same dark hair as Emmett but her eyes were a blueish green, the odd color being the perfect mix between the Queen's green eyes that are the exact same shade as Edward's and the King's kind and sapphire blue eyes.

Both the King and the Queen were really beautiful and looked really young for someone in their mid-thirties. The Queen had the same shade of eyes and hair as Edward, or maybe we should say it was the other way around, however her hair was much longer with soft curls that framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Even if Edward was way younger than her, he was already taller than his petite mother. His father was the tallest of the family, even if you count Jasper in it, but something told Bella that it would soon change. Edward was as tall as Jasper and he hadn't reached his full height yet. The King had a really kind aura around him and you could see his kindness in his sapphire blue eyes and his honey blond hair gave him an angelic air. Even though Edward had his mother's colors he was his father's spitting image.

"It is nice to meet you all. Edward told me a lot about you and I hope we can get along." Bella offered everyone a small smile and she bowed her head a little. They all smiled back and welcomed her to the castle and to her new home.

"Now, my sweet princess, it's time for you to know your new room. I sent instructions to how it should be decorated so I hope you will find it to your liking. And I told them to get a few things for Blacky but since I know he likes to sleep with you I told them to forgo a cat bed." Edward said as he led Bella and Blacky through their new place, showing them the things they passed. "We are here. My room is right next to yours." He pointed to the door to their right. "And you're welcome to show up whenever you like. After dinner I'll take you on a tour of the rest of the castle." He said it before opening the door to her new quarters and she could not believe what she saw.

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. What did you think of Bella's meeting with Edward's family?**

 ** _eschoenh answer_** **: You are welcome! I understand your motive… Fanfiction should be able to block only one person or more, not everything… :/**

 **Anyway you're right, it was kind of hard for Bella, more so that she knew it was the last time she would see her.**

 **Any other question fell free to ask away. ;)**

 **And this is it for today... Take care everyone,**

 **Vivx-chan ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! How are you this fine day?**

 **Today I have another chapter for you. Hope you like it! To the ones I could not reply the review by PM you have a message bellow the chapter. ^.^**

 **Now let's start, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Bella was astonished by what she saw. The room was huge! It must be at least twice as big as her mother's little cottage. It was beautifully decorated with white furniture, and some light purple and baby blue shades. In one portion of the room was a big cat jungle with a bed in it. Blacky happily run to it to start playing. There were some sofas, a big desk, a white baby grand piano from the other side of the ginormous bed. The bed was like the ones fairytales' princess sleep in. Both the bed's frame and the canopy had nature motives in it and Bella couldn't help but to feel its texture, along with the softness of the light violet curtains that matched the spread sheets. She could see the balcony from her spot near the bed. The view from it was magnificent so she moved closer to the glass doors and opened it.

"The balcony has an entry in my own room, I hope you do not mind." Edward said startling Bella a little. She had completely forgotten the she was not alone. "Sorry sweetheart did not mean to scare you. But I thought you should know."

"It's OK. I don't mind that we share the balcony." She smiled to Edward. "But this is too much, Edward. It's too big, and it has too many things that are not mine and I cannot afford them…" She started to pace until Edward stopped her with a hug. "Shhh, Bella. You do not have to worry about that. You are my mate, sweetheart, you are a princess now, and you will be a Queen in the future, so you might as well start getting used to it." He heard Bella gulp and he felt her start to shake so he knelt down to be at her height and hold her face with is hands.

"I know it is scary, honey, but I will be with you every step of the way. And you will have lessons to prepare yourself for it. And we can study together since I still have a lot to learn. What do you say?" Edward smiled knowing that he had calmed her for now. "Now! I am sure that your belongings were put in their rightful place so I will show you your closet and your bathroom. And since this room was designed for my mate you can enter my room through this balcony, the hallway, or a secret passage on the wall." He led her to the wall on the right side of the room. If you didn't know you wouldn't have guessed it had a door in it but she saw it open with her own eyes. "To open and close it you just have to press in the center of this flower right it. Only my parents and I, and now you, know about this, so we must keep it a secret, OK?" He winked a Bella and closed the door. He showed her the walk in closet and the bathroom that were in the other side of the room and which she hadn't noticed before.

"We have a few hours before dinner and we are both pretty tired, so we should rest. I will wake you up when it will be time to get ready." He knelt down to kiss her cheek. "I will see you later." When he turned to the direction of the secret door Bella grabbed his sleeve and whispered softly with a red tinge in her cheeks. "Could you stay with me, Edward, please?"

"Of course, Your Highness." He bowed a little in a playful mood. "Just let me take a shower and change my clothes to something more comfortable. You should do the same while you wait. I will be back in a few minutes." He smiled before e went to his room.

Bella did what she was told. She went to find something comfortable to sleep with then she went to the bathroom where she took a fast shower. When she went back to her room, fully dressed, Edward was playing the piano. "Go to bed, I will be there in the second." When Bella was laying down Edward changed what he was playing to a soft music, almost as a lullaby. She could fell herself fall asleep but she manages to hear the song until the end even if she was halfway in dreamland, and she felt Edward come to bed and snuggle to her before she fell into a peaceful sleep, full of happy dreams.

To be continued…

 **What did you thought of the chapter?**

Now the answers to the ones I can't review by PM:

Someone who does not have an account in fanfiction reviewed both my Twilight fanfics calling himself/herself **_A loyal fan_** I would like to thank you for your reviews, they made my day. And I'm glad you like my stories. J I choose to update every two weeks so even if my laziness gets too much in the way I'll have a few chapters done. Right now I have at least 12 chapters done so the fic is not likely to get stuck again any time soon. I might be a lazy person, but I'm also doing a lot of things right now, like translating to Portuguese at least a post for a Portuguese blog about a book series that I love. I've also started a blog about anime and I have I few anime I want to watch so I not always feel like writing. But I promise, that as soon as I finish writing the whole fic, and all the chapters are betad I'll post more often. ^.^ And I would like to say that I initially created this account so I could follow the fic's I was reading and to know whenever there was a new chapter. ;)

 ** _eschoenh_** : Hi again! I'm glad you're still reading and that you like the fic. :)

Edward will never be capable of doing such a thing. Just the mere thought of it would leave him sick. It is supposed to be the same with every imprint, but I guess that for Edward, because of his personality would be worse. I hope I didn't disappoint in the description of the room. I'm not that good of a writer, but I usually suck in describing things, even in Portuguese… xD


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone!

It's me again so this means that is time for a new chapter. This time I had a lot less reviews so I was a little sad. :(

Last week it was my birthday, I am 25 now. I thought of posting a chapter to "celebrate" but I was not able to. Right now I'm in France, I've been here since January and I have to be here until the end of July but I am Portuguese and I managed to go home for my birthday. I took my laptop with me so I had everything, but between friends, ad family, and X-Men Apocalypse, and going to Lisbon from Porto early Saturday morning by bus to come back late afternoon by train, plus traveling back to France/Paris by airplane on Sunday after having lunch with a set of grandparents, along with my parents and brother, plus a walk to the beach with my dog and a friend I had little time for anything else… But do not worry, I have written until the 13th chapter and I started the 14th already, so I have a lot to post. :)

Now let's go on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

When Bella woke up she had to take a moment to realize where she was. She was in a strange room cuddling with a sleeping Edward and she could fell Blacky sleeping above them. The next thing she noticed was that she needed to go to the bathroom and since Edward looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake him so she tried to carefully sneak out of his embrace. She was about to get free when she felt the embrace tightening. "Where are you going? We still have time to rest." Edward mumbled sleepily. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, but I really need to go to the bathroom." Even though Edward's eyes were closed, he could feel the heat from Bella's blush so he smiled when he let her go.

When Bella got back Edward was fast asleep again and Blacky was still on top of him. She thought it was sweet that Blacky got along with her mate since the only people he liked until now was Bella and her mother. Since Bella didn't feel like sleeping anymore, and she didn't want to disturb the males, she went to a bookshelf near the windows to see if she could find something she liked. Her books, the ones she brought with her, were already there along with countless more she didn't know. When she was browsing through the titles she saw one that caught her attention.

She picked it up and she saw that it was about a fairy-tale her mother used to tell her about, an Angel that had a lot of friends and most of them where from different kinds. The Angel managed to make everyone get along and stop the quarrels between different races. The book was supposedly about tolerance and acceptance of what's different but unfortunately reality was way stricter than that but the story still gave her hope, that someday, things would change. So she decided to read the book while waiting for dinner.

She was almost finished with the book when she felt Edward stir and feel around the bed before he sat up straight way too fast, making poor Blacky fall on his back on Edward's lap. Their expressions were so funny she couldn't help but laugh. When Edward saw her laughing he relaxed, apologized to Blacky, removed the covers from himself and started to stalk his way to Bella in a way that only predators can. "You think this is funny, do you not?" That sobered Bella up enough to gulp, calm down and put the book somewhere safe before she carefully got up from the window sit and started to run to hide behind the sofa closest to her.

However, she didn't make it that far. Edward pounced and caught her midair making them both land on the couch. And now Bella couldn't stop laughing, courtesy of a tickle attack by Edward. "Now it is not so funny, is it?" Edward laughed seeing Bella's rosy cheeks and her attempts to make him stop. When he thought it was enough he sat and placed Bella on his lap so she could catch her breath.

"Now, sweet girl, we have to get ready for dinner." He saw that Bella was starting to get nervous so he kissed her head and hugged her tight. "It is going to be all right, they will all love you like I do. And you will fit right in, you will see." He smiled in reassurance and thankfully it got the desired effect.

"I don't know how to dress and how to behave, Edward, what if I do something embarrassing?" She tried to hide her head but was stopped by his fingers on her shin. "You will not. Just be yourself, my Bella, it will be a family only dinner so you can get used to us and start to learn what you do not know yet." Bella saw that Edward was being truthful so she was able to relax a bit. "Okay, but I still don't know what to wear…"

"Well, it is going to be semi-formal so I will help you pick something out in the closet, then I am going to let you change by yourself while I do the same, all right?" She nodded so they both got up and went to choose an outfit for her before he went to his room. "I will knock when I am ready and I will escort you to the dining room. I will be back soon." He placed a kiss in her forehead before he went to his room to get ready.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I would like to thank my beta, Kinkajou Jasmine, for the support and to everyone who is reading and a special thanks for everyone that reviews ;)

And here are the reply I could not give by PM:

 **Eschoenh** : Thank you for reading and for the complements. :)

I should warn you that at the next weekend I should be posting I'm going to London to visit a dear friend of mine that has been living there for over a year so I'm not sure when and if I will be able to post… So here is the questing… Would you like an update next weekend in case I'm not able to post on time? Or do you prefer to wait until the Monday after that weekend? Let me know what you think in the reviews. :P

Take care,

Vivx-chan ^^


	10. Chapter 9

Hi guys! How are you today?

Since I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next weekend I'm doing it today (not get used to if for a while… I haven't finished writing yet, so the next few chapters should be posted once every two weeks.

I would like to ask you to review the fic. I would like to know what you think of it. I know there are a few people that are following Cat's World, some are even following me and there are a few who favorited me. However I don't get much feedback…

To the ones who review I replied already ( **eschoenh** your reply is at the end, like always). The thank you's are at the end. :)

I started to think I that should maybe give a bit of a sneak peek for the next chapter with the reply but it would be unfair to **eschoenh** and to the other who review but don't have an account… (By the way… **_A loyal fan_** are you still reading?) Anyway I would like to know what you think. :)

Ok, now let's go on with the story. Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

When Edward knocked on Bella's door she was looking at herself in the mirror. She never was a girly girl so she usually shied away from dresses and pink stuff but this one was simply beautiful! It had short sleeves and the skirt stopped a few centimeters after her knees. The color was a rich royal blue with a baby blue sash a bit above her hips and the texture was amazing, so soft and comfortable, she never wore anything like that before. Her feet were in cute little royal blue ballet flats and her long brown hair was flowing down her back. She only put on a baby blue head band to match the sash and to keep her hair from falling into her eyes.

She had to hear a second knock before she reacted. "Come in." She heard Edward opening the door and saw him come in through the mirror. She saw his smile and his proud look as he came to her side and hugged her once she was facing him. "You look beautiful, like a true princess." He kissed her forehead before he made a mock bow and he offers her his elbow. "Now, my lady, would you do me the honor of being my date for this dinner?" Bella giggled a little while she put her hand on the offered arm. "I would be honored, my kind prince. Are you sure that I'm okay like this?" She asked a little insecure. "It will be alright, my darling. You look lovely and everyone will love you. I'm certain of that."

They made the whole way to the dining room making small talk, with Edward telling Bella everything about the paintings that they saw on the way there. He also told her parts of his family story at Bella's request. He had told her all of that before but he understood her need to revive her memory and it seemed to appease her nervousness.

Once they made it to the dining room Bella took a deep breath before the guards opened the door announcing their entrance. The room was beautifully decorated with an enormous cherry wood table at the center of the room surrounded by chairs of the same material, a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a few flower arrangements over the table. The table was made only in the farthest corner from the door where everyone else was already seated leaving the two seats next to the Queen, at the King's right, free.

After greeting everyone present Edward helped Bella get seated and sat on between her and his mother. Once everyone was seated, King Carlisle signaled the servants to start serving the meal and as soon as they were left alone by the servants, Alice pounced, figuratively.

"Bella, right? You look really beautiful in that dress! I am really glad you picked it up! I am the one who picked up that outfit for you. I am really glad that it fit you like a glove." By the end of that little speech, stopped by Jasper's hand on Alice's, Bella was as red as a tomato. "Thank you, Princess Alice." Bella bowed her head a little and Alice waved her free hand dismissively and gave Bella a big smile. "Nonsense, Bella, we are family now. Call me Alice." Bella nodded and smiled a little. "Of course, princ… Alice." Bella side tracked at Alice's glare but at the end Alice smiled brightly and everyone but the King and the Queen, whom only smiled, laughed a little.

"You are allowed to call us by your given names whenever we are alone, little Bella. We only expect formality in public." King Carlisle winked at Bella making her even redder which in turn made the youngest of their little group have a laughing fit. Emmett's laugh was so loud that made Bella jump in her chair. Edward placed a kiss in her hair and put an arm around her. "It's OK, sweetheart, they are all big goffers when no one is seeing." Esme leaned forward a little so Bella could see her. "That is true honey, they guff around a lot when they don't have to keep appearances, I am sure you will fit right in." Bella smiled a little at Esme's attempt to cheer her up.

After that the diner went smoothly with everyone trying to get to know Bella and Bella getting to know Edward's family. They all had fun and Bella had one of the best meals she ever had and she now knew wouldn't be the last. And after everyone said their goodnights, Edward's siblings and their mates went their way, with the promise to help Edward show Bella around the Castle tomorrow. But before they were able to go to their rooms King Carlisle requested to talk to them shortly.

"Tomorrow Rose and Jasper's parents will arrive, as well as the Denali's. I only thought you should know son, have a good night, both of you." Carlisle squeezed Edward's shoulder on the way out after offering Bella a little smile. Edward was still frowning with the information they got and that made Bella worry. She finally had the guts to ask on what she thought was half way to their rooms. "Edward? Who are the Denali's?"

Edward looked down and smiled a little. "They are cousins of sorts. They are distant relatives. Eleazar and Carmen, the parents, have three daughters. Irina, the oldest, she is mated to Laurent, Kate, the middle child, she is mated to Garrett and Tanya, the youngest. She is my age and she always liked me and thought we would end up each other imprints. I hope she has imprinted on someone else by now, I don't want her to cause trouble." Bella heard everything with close attention, trying to assimilate everything so she wouldn't be caught off guard the next day.

"But do you like her?" She heard Edward snort and then laugh. "Not a chance in Hell! She was a nice girl once, but now I cannot get as far away from her as I wish when she is here." Bella nodded and they made the rest of the way in pensive silence. When they got to their doors, Edward turned to her. Will you be OK on your own, or would you like to sleep on my bed with me?" Bella pondered for a bit before answering while staring at the floor. "I would prefer not to sleep alone, if you don't mind." He gently lifts her chin with his fingers. "Of course I do not mind. You are allowed in whenever you like. Now come, let us go change to our pajamas and when you're ready, just go to my room and climb to the bed." He kissed her head and left her to go through her nightly routine.

To be continued…

* * *

Thank you again for reading!

Like always I would like to thank my beta, **Kinkajou Jasmine** , for the support and to everyone who is reading. Also the special thanks for everyone that reviews ;)

And here are the reply I could not give by PM:

 **eschoenh** : I'm glad you like it! I've always had a soft spot for cute stuff and I'm truly glad someone likes my story and how the chapters are. It's good that you don't care "when" it is posted as long as there is an update. ;)

I guess I said everything... So take care,

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

Hi guys! It's time for a story update again.

How have you been doing?

I will post this week's chapter today. I thought you deserve it. The next one will be probably post around two weeks from now so wait up.

I think I will start the sneak peek from this chapter on to everyone who reviews. I also have the fic written up to chapter 17 and I have a feeling it will be a few more chapters before it ends. I'm getting excited about it! :D

I would like to thank my beta, Kinkajou Jasmine, and everyone who read and/or review like always.

Now on with the story. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The next day went smoothly until the supposed time of the visitor's arrival, even though Bella was a bit nervous. During the day she heard a lot about Rosalie and Jasper's parents, Charlotte and Peter Hale, as well about the Denali's. The Hales were the first to arrive and Bella got to know them with any complications. Both of them were very kind and made her feel welcome and part of the family.

The Denalis arrived at the end of the evening, close to dinner like they had the previous day. Eleazar and Carmen were both polite with everyone and apologized for the absence of the oldest girls. Irina was expecting and Laurent felt like it was not safe to travel and Garret had business to attend elsewhere and Kate went with him.

As the adults went inside to talk about business Tanya greeted everyone. She was very friendly to everyone, even to Bella. However Bella had a feeling that in her case it wasn't truthful and she was proved right when Tanya hugged Edward and glared in her direction while no one else was looking.

When it time to go inside Tanya looped her arm with Bella's and took the lead. "So where do you come from? Becca, is it?"

"It's Bella, actually..." she answered shyly. "I'm from a town near the border with the vampires…"

"Ohh! That must be nice… I was told that they are hot, don't you agree?" Tanya glanced at Edward to see his reaction but he was only smiling softly at Bella.

"I wouldn't know… I never saw any other kind…" she lowers her head and looks to floor.

"Ah… What a shame… I really wanted to know what they are like…" Tanya pouts…

"Well Father said something about a gathering for all the species will happen in a few years… I can try and ask when it will happen if you like." Edward offered and he was sure he saw Bella flinch for a second, did he said something wrong?

"Soo thoughtful as always, dear Eddie." Tanya let go of Bella to enlace her arms around Edward's neck making him flinch this time around.

"Now, now Tanya, no need to act like that, it is not a big deal." He did his best to pry her arms away as gently as possible and get closer to Bella.

Rosalie sensing Edward and Bella's discomfort decided to stir Tanya away. "It's getting close to dinner time, why do you not show me what you are going to wear?" Alice started to follow the two of them to Tanya's room but stopped to face Bella. "Do you want to come?"

Bella bit her lip for a while and shook her head. "No, but thank you. I still have to choose what I'll be wearing." She smiled at Alice before she went to follow the other girls.

After that everyone went to their rooms to get ready. Edward went with Bella and once they were inside her room Edward had to ask. "Bella, sweetheart, did Tanya hurt you when I told her about the gathering?" Bella turned around really fast in order to face Edward. "No… She didn't… Why are you asking? Do you think she is capable of hurting me?" She was starting to worry that Tanya may do more than barking. Edward stepped closer to her and caressed her cheek.

"No, or at least I hope she is not capable of doing so. But I saw you flinch, I thought she might have hurt you unintentionally." She looked down and bit her lip. "Ohh… That…"

"Bella? What is it, sweetheart, you know you can talk to me… Whatever it is it will not change the way I see you and feel about you." He kept caressing her cheek with his thumb but he could see that her eyes were watering. "Bella, honey, you are starting to scare me… What is wrong?"

"I… I don't know how to tell you… I'm really scared you will send me away…" Edward knelt down and hold her face tenderly with both his hands and looks her strait in the eyes "That is not possible, my Bella, nothing and I mean nothing will take you away from me. Do you understand me?" At Bella's nod Edward relaxed a little. "Now, can you tell me what is wrong?"

Bella took a deep breath and started talking. "Do you remember that my mom said that I was special and that I had a secret?" She waits for his nod before she keeps talking. "So… my fear has to do with that…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hi again! What did you think of the chapter?

I would like to propose a game of sorts… What about if in the review you tell me where are you from and what kind of things you like?

For example: I'm from Portugal (yes it exists, it's a small country near Spain surrounded by the sea. It's thanks to us that Brazil was discovered and that is why they speak Portuguese) but I am currently leaving in France. I like to listen to music, watch series and anime, and to read books and manga. I'm basically a geek along with a science background. I'm a chemist with both a degree and a master. :P

And what about you guys?

And this is everything for today!

Take care,

Vivx-chan ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Hi everyone!

Ready for a chapter? I hope I didn't forget to send a tiny sneak peek for everyone who review. Sorry I was not able to send one to you **rooroo04,** but your PM were down. :( But you answer is below the chapter. :)

And I would like to give a big THANK YOU for everyone that answer my little game and my wonderful beta Kinkajou Jasmine. I'm working on chapter 18 right now and I think I only have two more to write (I think… it could be 19 or 21)…

Anyway… I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D

* * *

Chapter 11

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" He picked her up and seated them both in one of the sofas of the room. "How can your secret be that bad? And how is it related to the ball?" Bella looked to her feet and Edward got a suspicion of what it could be.

"Momma attended the ball when she was young… A year or two older than you are now…" Bella said softly and started to play with her hands. "She said it was really beautiful and everyone was very kind. That it was nice to see every kind happy and in harmony." She took a deep breath. "It was also the place where momma imprinted…"

She looked out through the window before she started to talk again. "Daddy was attending the ball with his family and when their eyes met they knew they found their soulmates, but they were also filled with terror… Momma fought every instinct she had and tried to run as fast as possible from the ball without causing a commotion, but Daddy caught her when they were out of site from everyone."

She glanced timidly at Edward to try and gawk is reaction but he had a blank face as he watched the fireplace. She tucked her legs under her and embraced herself before continuing. "They started to talk, Momma said Daddy was really persistent." Bella smiled a little. "They talked and talked until it got to a point where Momma couldn't run from the imprint. They made a plan to run away. To hide somewhere they could not be found." She moved her position again, this time bringing her knees to chest and put her arms around them. "A few days later they both told their families that they would travel, to try and find their other halves and once their families were assured that their offspring's would be alright they met up in an arranged place."

She now rested one of her checks in her knees in a way that allowed her to face away from Edward. "Momma told me that they did travel a lot around the world before the settled down somewhere near a border with humans in a place that was isolated from everyone. Or so they though… One day, when Momma was expecting me, they went out for a walk. Momma shift to run for a while and Daddy stayed a little behind to keep an eye on her while gathering some firewood and food for the cold weather. But somehow a strange glimmer caught his eye and when he figured out what it was he only had enough time to get in from of Momma."

Bella started to cry as if she was seeing it happen in front of her, or reliving a painful memory. Edward hugged her but kept silent. "Before Momma knew it she heard a shot and two heavy objects hitting the ground. When she looked back she saw Daddy on the ground, grasping his heart with a hand, his other hand extend in the direction of a human that had fallen to the ground a few meters away, with his neck in an odd angle." Bella lifted her head and tried to wipe her tears. Edward chose that moment to bring her close to him and rub small circles on her back. "Daddy died almost instantly from the shotgun wound to the heart, but he managed to kill the human who was trying to hunt Momma in the split second before he was hit."

Once Bella was calmer Edward finally spoke up. "How did your father managed to kill the human? What was he?" He said softly, as if he was scared to push her away.

"He was a sorcerer… Like I am…" She spoke in a whisper so soft that he almost didn't catch it.

"That means you can do magic, does it not? You will still shift when you are sixteen, will you not?" Bella tried to see his reaction again, but he still had a blank face. "From what my parents were able to discover, I will be able to shift, but I also have my father's ability to use magic. And I have to practice from time to time, or I might lose control over it…"

Edward was now alarmed. They've been together a little over three months and he never saw Bella use magic, not even a little. "How often do you have to practice? Are you all right? I never saw any indications that you did any kind of magic in the last three months, does it not hurt you?"

Bella was astonished by Edward's reaction, so much so that she giggled a little from the surprise. "You are worried about it?" She sobered a little before continuing. "Are you not repulsed by what I am? Do you not worry what it will happen if anyone finds out that you imprinted on a Hybrid?"

Edward shock his head. "I could not care less. You are perfect for me, with or without magic. We will find a way to keep you safe and I will make sure no one finds out. You have my word. Now, little lady, answer my question!"

Bella smiled at Edward's answer. "I have been practicing small things, thinks that most won't notice, but it is enough to keep things under control."

Edward nodded, happy with the answer. "From now on you will practice here until you're surprise is complete. I will keep guard while you do it. Now we should start getting ready for dinner." Edward kissed Bella's forehead and stood up. "I'm going to get dressed. I will be back shortly." He went to his room.

"What do you mean by surprise? What did you do, Edward?" He only smiled sideways before he closed the door.

To be continued…

* * *

Hi again!

 **rooroo04** : I was not able to pm you, sorry. :( But thank you for reading, reviewing replying! :D

Take care guys, see you next time,

Vivx-chan ^^


	13. Chapter 12

Hi guys! Ready for the chapter?

I realized that I gave you a sneak peek for the chapter 13 the other week so this time it won't be any. Sorry…

I thank everyone for reading and my wonderful beta, Kinkajou Jasmine, for correcting my mistakes. English is my second language so sometimes I make a few errors (it's the same with Portuguese, sometime even worse… *sigh*)

Now on with the chapter, enjoy. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

When Bella got inside her walk-in closet she found a pale yellow dress lined out for her. When she got closer she noticed that it had a few flower patterns in white and there was a note with it that said: _Bella, sweetheart, I hope you do not mind but I took the liberty to choose this dress for you to wear tonight. I think it will look lovely on you. I also choose a few accessories for you, but you may select the ones you like the most. Love, Esme._

Bella felt her eyes water at the thoughtful gesture that med her remember her Momma. She missed her already, and she would miss her until the day she passed, but now she had to get ready for dinner with the Royals and the Denalis. Taking a deep breath she started to change. Dressed in the flowing pale yellow dress, with white tights and a cute pare of pale yellow ballet flats she went to search for the accessories mentioned in the note.

She found them in the vanity table. There was two different sets. One with a simple tiara with some white and pale yellow precious stones, a small necklace with a yellow flower pendant and matching earrings, and another with a simple white headband and a pair of small yellow earrings. She picked the second set. She would not be comfortable using such extravagant this, and she thought that, maybe, Tanya would be a better choice for Edward. She was combing hear hair looking at the jeweling set before putting her headband when the Prince came in looking worried.

"Is everything all right?" He came closer to her, took her hairbrush and resumed her work. "What are you thinking, sweetheart?"

Bella was so engrossed in her thoughts that she answer with the truth without realizing it. "I was wondering if you should have imprinted on Tanya instead of me." He went to protest but he saw that she still had something to say so he kept quiet. "I'm not a girly girl. I don't feel comfortable using expensing jewelry. I don't know how to behave as a princess. I won't be a good Queen…"

Edward put the hairbrush in the vanity, picked Bella up and sat in the chair she was before adjusting Bella so she was facing him. "I do not agree with you. I said earlier that you are perfect for me, did I not?" He waited for Bella to nod before he kept talking taking the hairband Bella had picked up when he took her hairbrush and putting it on Bella's hear. "I truly meant it, sweetheart. I never liked Tanya much, actually I barely can stand her, but since our families are close I did my best no to show it. You cannot imagine how relieved I was when I didn't imprint on her." He showed a mischievous smile that made Bella giggle.

"As for the jewels, you do not need them, you are beautiful without them and you really just have to use them on official occasions so do not worry about it. You will have classes to learn how to behave properly along with all the things about the reign and how to rule, just like I will keep having classes about all the things I will have to know when it will be the time for me to become King." He helped Bella put on the earrings and turned her into the mirror. "And for all that is worth, in this last few months I have learnt that you will make a wonderful Queen. You are so kind, selfless and thoughtful of everyone around you so I am sure I will be a better King with you by my side." He kissed her cheek and helped her stand up before following. "And you look beautiful tonight. You will be the brightest star in the room." He smiled when she blushed and took her arm. "Now we have to go, my Princess, we do not want to be late, do we?"

"Of course not, my Prince." She giggled as they started to leave the room. They went all the way to the dining room doing small talk or playing with each other. When they arrived near the door the sobered up before entering with a few deep breaths. "Are you ready, Bella?" At her nod Edward opened the door and they entered the room.

To be continued…

* * *

Take care, guys, until the next update.

Vivx-chan ^^


	14. Chapter 13

Hi guys!

Ready for a new chapter? I am finally back at home (Portugal) and I couldn't be happier! :D

I hope all of you are enjoying my fic, even the ones who never reviewed. :)

Speaking of reviews I have an answer for a guest after the chapter and I am wondering where **_eschoenh_** and **_A loyal fan_** went… Haven't seen their reviews for a while… :/

OK… Let me thank my wonderful beta Kinkajou Jasmine for her wonderful work and now let's start with the chapter, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 13

Almost everyone was in the room by the time they arrived. The only person missing was Tanya. Bella got to know the elder Denalis before their daughter arrived. They were quite kind and really thoughtful. They asked a lot of questions about Bella's life before arriving to the castle and were truly happy to hear that the trip home went smoothly. They were truly good people and she was not able to understand why, given that her parents were good people, she gave Bella an odd vibe.

When Tanya arrived the first thing she did was to latch on Edward's arm. It bothered Bella little and she could see, and feel, that is bothered Edward a lot more, but they both knew he could do nothing without being disrespectful so he went along with it with a fake smile unless it got too far.

Tanya was dressed like a true princess, along with a small tiara with a bright pink gown. Princess Alice and Princess Rosalie were using similar attires, but in soft pink and red. The three of them looked really elegant, but somehow Tanya's looked a little over the top. Bella started to feel self-conscious again, like a commoner among royalty, and Tanya didn't let it slip.

"So Becca, sweetheart… Did you not have a better set of jewelry to use?" Tanya asked in a sugary sweet tone that unsettled Bella and irritated Edward.

"I think she looks stunning like she is. She does not need ay jewelry at all!" Edward tried his best to be polite and managed to realize himself from Tanya's hold to embrace Bella and guide her to her set. But he was really starting to lose it, if Tanya kept playing the game she was playing she would get burnt without even realizing it. Since Bella didn't want a scene to be caused, she put her hand on Edward's once he was seated beside her in order to calm him down. She was really glad when she felt his tension slipping and she saw his smile.

The dinner went quite effortlessly after that, but as soon as desert came it went side way.

They all started to eat their desert, keeping up with the small talk when Tanya decided to talk to Bella again. "Becca, dear, when will your parents arrive to the castle? I assume they stayed behind to put their affairs in order."

Everyone else froze and focused on Bella when they heard Tanya's question. Edward got tense, more than he was before so Bella squeezed his hand and put on a smile even though she only wanted to curl up and cry, especially after revealing her family's past just a few hours ago to Edward.

"I am afraid that they will not be coming… My father died before I was born, saving my mother and I from a human hunter… And I think that by now my mom may be with my father again, so no, they won't be coming. I'm sorry." She smiled just a little bit in Tanya's direction before Edward took action.

"May we be excused, Father?" At Carlisle nod Edward stud up, helped Bella from her seat and glared at Tanya before escorting Bella to her room. Once inside their room Bella started to cry.

"I'm sorry that dinner was horrible…" She hid her eyes in her hands. Edward picked her up and settled her in his lap on the couch Blacky came running to their side and also tried to cheer Bella up.

"It is not your fault, my sweet Bella. It is all Tanya's fault." He growled Tanya's name like it was something vil. "Both my family and hers will give her a hard time for what she has done, do not worry about it. Now let us get ready to bed. I was told your surprise is ready and I am looking forward to show it to you tomorrow." He kissed her temple before setting her near the entrance to her walk in wardrobe. "I will be back in a little bit, all right?" At Bella's nod he went to his room to get ready for bed.

After getting changed and ready for bed she climbed into it with Blacky just in time for Edward to get back in her room. He climbed next to Bella and hugged her and her cat. "Don't let her bother, sweetheart. Nothing is going to change how I feel, and no one is going to separate us. I promise you!" He kissed her wet cheek and sang her to sleep. "Sweet dreams, my little Bella."

To be continued…

* * *

Hi again! What did you thought of the chapter? Sneak peaks will be "on" again for everyone that reviews and has a fanfiction account with the pm enabled, otherwise there is no way I can deliver the sneak peak, sorry.. :/

To the **guest** that review chapter 3 on the 23th of July: You are right. You got it right on the first guess. xD

I also would like to say that I will try to finish writing chapter 21 this week. This may be the last on… I'll have to see where it goes. :)

And I am glad you are reading my fic so thank you.

Take care,

Vivx-chan ^^


	15. Chapter 14

Hi guys! The chapter came out earlier I hope you like it! :D

I am waiting for the correction of the Epilogue but since I don't think it will take that long I will start posting once a week, or maybe less depending on the reviews. :P

Now let's go on with the chapter, shall we? ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

The next morning the weather was wonderful but Bella was a little afraid to leave the room. She truly didn't want to see Tanya so soon after yesterday's dinner fiasco, but with Edward's reassurance and support she braved her fears and they made their way down stairs.

When they entered the dining room they only found the Royal family along with the Hales, but they did not see the Denali's. Maybe they were late? She could only hope that Tanya would not come for some reason. When they got closer to the others everyone wanted to apologize for Tanya's behavior, and they wanted to make sure Bella knew it was not on purpose, that Tanya didn't know and that next time nothing like that would not happen. At the end King Carlisle gave Edward and Bella a letter. "Eleazar thought it would be best to leave for a while. Irina's baby must be close to being born so they took the opportunity to visit her instead. They thought it would be best to leave before you came down so Eleazar and Carmen wrote this for you."

"Thank you father, we will read it later today." Edward said while accepting the letter. The breakfast went smoothly after that and at the end of it Rosalie and Alice escorted Bella to her first class of the day. She was told that they were going to give priority to etiquette and then she would learn politics and everything else. The tutors were glad to know that Bella was able to read and write because, most of the times, the children in small villages were not taught until they were close to adulthood.

Bella went to all her classes with rapt attention, she wanted to be the best mate to Edward and she wanted him to be proud of her. The teachers were all impressed with her, she may be young but she liked to read and learn. Her mind was always curious and momma had told her that her father was the same, she thought it had something to do with the magic in their blood, but she was not sure.

At the end of the day Bella was a bit tired but excited with all the new things she learnt. She could not wait to tell Edward about her day! She arrived at her room and didn't see Edward so she went to knock on his door. After a few minutes without an answer she went to pick the clothes for dinner and decided to have a warm bath.

Before she went in the bathtub she locked the door and took her clothes off. She took her time in the bath, playing around with her magic controlling the water. She made small animals with it and made them play with each other. This play always made her mother and her smile. When she thought it was time to get out she dissolved her magic with care so not to get the floor all wet. She dried herself and she got dressed before exiting the room into her bedroom.

The first thing she saw was Edward pacing around in her room looking worried and Blacky staring at him like he was insane. Bella inclined her head at the same time Edward turned in her direction and saw her. He ran to her, hugged her and tried to see if she was injured. That made Bella worried so she grabbed Edward's face so he would stop and look at her. "What is wrong? Why are you so worried?"

"I knocked in your door and you didn't answer so I came in. I saw the bathroom door was locked so I have been waiting, but you were taking too long. I was starting to worry something had happened to you." Edward was now starting to calm down since he saw she was unharmed.

"I'm sorry…" Bella lowered her hear. "I wanted to take a bath and I wanted to play a little with my magic so I locked the door so no one would come in." She whispered the last part, afraid someone could hear. "I didn't mean to be there for too long… I just lost track of time, I'm sorry…" Edward lifted Bella's chin softly and smiled at her.

"It is all right, darling, as long as you are OK it does not matter. Will you show me your magic?" His eyes sparkling with anticipation. Bella nodded but remembered something. "Have you read the letter the Denali's left you?" He shook his head and went to get the letter. They settled on the sofa and Edward opened it and read it out loud.

 _'Dear Prince Edward and Princess Bella,_

 _We are deeply sorry for our younger daughter's behavior. She has already been given a sermon and once we reach home we will make sure that she will grounded accordingly. We all know that she thought that she would be your mate once you both were off age but since it did not happen we will make sure she does not do anything like this again._

 _Our most sincere apologies,_

 _Duke and Duchess Denali'_

"I hope they are not too severe with her, she did not know." Bella commented softly. Edward snorted. "She deserves it! She is not dumb, I am sure she figured it out before she decided to approach that subject and I am certain she made it on purpose. She could never accept defeat and everything has to be her way. It is really annoying." He growled a little. Bella took his and to try and calm him down but since it seemed to not be working she decided to do something else. Looking all doors with her magic she put her hands together and focused for a bit. When she opened then there were tiny little lights in there. They started to float just a little above her hands and she made them make patterns like little kittens playing with each other's, or dove's flying around. Edward watched everything with the same amount of curiosity and wonder.

"So beautiful! What are those?" He tried to touch them but Bella made them disappear. "They were balls of electricity. Since it is always present in the air, even if in small quantities, I was able to gather enough to make the balls and play around with them. These are kind of exercises I've been doing most of my life." Bella smiled softly.

"That was wonderful! I would love to see more, to learn more about it but I am afraid we need to go to dinner." He stood up and gave his hand to her. Bella took Edward's hand and let him pull her to her feet. The rest of the day went peacefully and they managed to tell each other how their day went before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

This is it! I will give a sneak peek to whomever reviews the fic, unless I'm not able to (if you do not have a fanfiction account or if your PMs are deactivated.)

For now it's all I have for you. Thanks for reading my fic.

Take care,

Vivx-chan ^^


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys!**

 **How are you?**

 **I promised that I would start posting once a week, didn't I? So here is the new chapter.**

 **Like always I would like to thank my beta, Kinkajou Jasmine, and all my readers for the support. :)**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The next few days went more or less in the same fashion as the day the Denali's left. Bella and Edward attending their classes, having meals with his family, and getting to know each other after dinner with Edward fascinated with Bella's magical training. However this day was about to be a little different.

The morning was the same. Bella was loving all the classes, even the boring ones. She loved to learn new things and if the things she was learning would be helpful to Edward later on, even better. She was almost up to speed with the mannerism class and even though she was starting to learn how to behave like a princess she still felt that she had a long way to go, especially with the gowns and jewels, but everyone told her it would take time and that she could be herself whenever it was only family present.

After lunch she entered the room where she was supposed to have her next lesson to find Edward siting at the desk. "What are you doing here? Did I get into the wrong room?" She asked worried she would get in trouble for being late. Edward stood up from the desk and took Bella's hand. "You were not wrong, Sweetheart, I requested my Father to give us the afternoon off. I have something to show you." He smirked at Bella and tugged her hand in a request for her to follow him.

"Were are we going?" She finally asked as they started to descend the stairs. Edward turned his head in her direction and smirked again. "You will see when we get there." They went outside through the back door closest to the big music room in the ground floor and walked through the garden in the general direction of the river she was told that was beyond the forest on the property. "Are we going to see the river?" She tried to get Edward to tell her where they were going while admiring the beautiful gardens that were thriving with color. "Not quite, my curious kitten." Edward was extremely amused at Bella's curiosity and he knew she would love the place they were going. From what Renée told him and from what he was able to see for himself Bella loved nature. It was like she had a special connection to it, to life.

They crossed the gardens, stopping now and then whenever Bella wanted to see a flower more closely. After that they entered the forest, following the path with cobblestones on the ground. Up ahead Bella started to see light and she thought they were arriving to the river however, when they got near she saw a beautiful greenhouse hidden by the tall trees. "It's beautiful!" She breathed, she never saw anything like that in her life. "And it is all yours." Edward said crouched next to her, thrilled by her reaction. She spun to face Edward so fast that she lost balance and Edward had to catch her while laughing. "You must be kidding." She saw Edward's smile and she knew it was true… "But how…" Edward stood up and took Bella's hand again. He led her inside and she was even more impressed. Inside was even more beautiful with all kind of plants and even a small fountain in the middle that was connected to small rivers that took the water to all kinds of places. "It is amazing, Edward, I can't accept it…"

A small bird sang and landed on her shoulder. "I requested they made this for you when I first discovered about your affection to Nature. I ran this idea by Renée first and she said it would be a nice gesture. This will be your escape whenever things get to hard and since it is isolated enough it can be your place to practice. I made it clear that no one else was allowed to come near here without your permission." Bella was near tears by the end of Edward's explanation and she went to hug him with as much strength as she could muster. "Thank you, Edward, I truly appreciate it. Is this the infamous secret you were talking about?"

Edward nods, releases himself from the hug and smiled at her. "Now you can truly be yourself without fear of being discovered. Go wild!" Opening a big smile Bella did as she was told. She released her power and started to sing and dance around with her power glowing softly as a soft pink. He was astonished when he noticed that all around the greenhouse the plant and the little animals that somewhat got themselves in looked healthier and seem to dance with her. And Edward realized that he had to find a way to stop the hybrid prejudice. His Bella should not have to hide from anyone!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hi again!**

 **Mr or Miss Guest from chapter 14: I know. We all are. I hope you are enjoying my fic. :)**

 **And this is all for now! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, it means a lot to me. I have the seek peak for the next chapter ready, so feel free to review. ;)**

 **Take care,**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi guys!**

 **I was almost forgetting to post this week, sorry about that...**

 **I would like to thank everyone that added me and my fic to their following/fav list and everyone that took time to review. And also my beta, Kinkajou Jasmine, for checking this fic for errors. :)**

 **Now let's go on with what you came here for, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

A few year have passed, eight years to be exact. It was near Bella's sixteenth birthday and it was almost time for the big ball the one that twenty years ago brought her parents together. The ball would be the day after her birthday, on the 14th of September and she was both excited and scared. What if she got caught? What if her father's family was there? Edward and Bella were doing everything in their power the keep her secret hidden from everyone. Emmett turned out to be a very strong lion while Alice turn out to be a lynx, Bella thought it fit her to a "t". Bella wondered what she would become, or if she would shift at all…

She was up to speed with most of everything and her favorite lessons were the ones she had with Edward like the dancing lessons they had to take together. During the last eight years Bella was truly happy. She got along really well with everyone in the castle be it staff or royals. She was loved by all, but something inside her told her that something bad was going to happen.

She never had to see Tanya after that episode, every time the Denalis came to visit Tanya would not come and whenever they had to go to their home she would be send somewhere else. However she will have to face her again on the ball, she was kind of dreading it, but she knew she could do it.

During this time she went to her greenhouse every day to free her power, now she was able to do it without being detected by other magical beings, or so she thought… Just to play safe she would not make magic for a while after tomorrow.

The Denalis and Tanya were arriving today and Edward had to go away to receive some of the guests at the border and as she look at herself at the mirror she took a deep breath before smoothing her soft pink dress and make sure everything was in place. She was wearing a little and simple tiara, along with a pair of rings made as small flowers, necklace and bracelet all so delicate and matching that she did not mind using them. It was one of her favorite's sets of jewels. It was given to her on her fifteenth birthday by Edward. She truly didn't like people to spend money on her but she had to get used to accept with a smile and glare at Edward while he looks amused at her when they are alone.

She was downstairs with the rest of the Royal Family present when the Denalis finally came. She greet everyone with a soft smile, even Tanya. Tanya seemed to be in her best behavior, but Bella knew it was just a front. However, to Bella's great pleasure, they were able to bring the youngest of the clan. She loved Irina's and Kate's kids. They were delightful and had truly curious minds, whenever she could she would be content just to read a few books to this beautiful children.

"Princess Bella, Princess Bella." Said the oldest of the children, she just turned eight last month and she was, most often than not, the spoken person of this generation of Denalis. They all bowed respectfully after Laurent cleaned his throat and Bella had to fight out the giggle that wanted to come out and keep a composed face. "Can you read to us today?" Bella smiled at the request and nodded. "As soon as you and your family are all installed I am sure I will have time to read something to you all before dinner." The kids cheered and urged their family to hurry up making all the adults to laugh.

Bella did her duties and was able to read the kids one of her favorite books growing up. The diner went calmly with everyone happily chatting all excited for the ball all the kids requesting to have a dance with Bella, she replied that she would be happy to as long as Prince Edward allow it. The kids potted a bit at that until they remembered that Prince Edward would permit them to have their dance with Bella so they cheered making Tanya frown and everyone else laugh.

After dinner everyone when for their rooms. Bella exchanged her clothes to a simpler dress and flats and she exchanged her jewelry for the locker Edward gave on her tenth birthday. It had a picture with her, her mother and Blacky on a side and a picture with her, Edward and Blacky on the garden. It was a truly important item to Bella and she only parted with it whenever it was necessary.

Then she went with Blacky to the gardens for a short walk before going to her greenhouse. She always did this whenever Edward had to travel without her. They both hated it but sometimes it was necessary. Once inside her greenhouse she settled herself on the ground, the skirt of her dress flowing around her. Blacky laid down on her lap. She stroked him and smiled a little. "You miss Edward too, don't you?" She scratched Blacky's head between his ears. The other small animals that were always around showed up and sat down around her skirt making Bella giggle. "Good night everyone, would you like a bed time song?" She took the waging of tails as a yes and after another giggle she started to sing. She was glowing softly and letting her magic flow to the nature around her, making sure every little living thing was healthy and content. She sung a few more songs before she heard a gasp. She turned around to see King Carlisle, the rest of the Royal Family with Tanya and a bunch of guards behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Carlisle's voice was stern, like she never heard before and Bella's hurt drop from her rib cage to de floor. She never saw their faces bear so much disgust before. Every little animal ran away scared, but Blacky jumped in front of Bella and hissed to the intruders. She picked him up and tried her best to calm him down. "I… I… This is not easy to explain, my King."

She stud up and felt silence when the King's face became even sterner. Tanya stepped forward and pointed to Bella. "I knew she was trouble from the start! The witch must have spelled the Prince to make him think he imprinted on her! I imprinted on him and I tried to give him space because he imprinted on someone else. But now I know the truth. She had my true mate bewitched all this time!" There were a few gasps and as the same time Bella started to say she would never do anything like that King Carlisle was shouting. "Guards! Arrest the imposter!"

Bella gasped and clung tighter to Blacky. "No, I would never!" As saw the guards getting closer she closed her eyes, focused and teleported them to the place her mother told her to go if anyone but her mate found out about her secret and tried to kill her. If they truly thought she had bewitched Edward they would kill her to make sure the spell disappeared with her. And her death would kill her Edward. She could not allow that! She went to find shelter when she felt herself get surrounded. She cursed under her breath as Blacky hissed again.

"Who is there?!" She heard growled demand right before she was attacked for every side.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **That is all for this week. Next week I'll start my one month probation period for a possible new job, so wish me luck!**

 **Everyone that reviews with a workable PM account on fanfiction gets a reply and a sneak peek. ;)**

 **Take care everyone,**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! How are you?**

 **I started a job this last Wednesday and I have to wake up supper early to go to place where I work (I have to wake up 3 hours before I have to start to work...) If I get to stay in that company let's hope I can find a place to live near by... xD**

 **Now let's go on with what you guys want! But first I would like to thank, again, all of you who are reading and reviewing and my beta, Kinkajou Jasmine. Thank you! :)**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Bella was able to lift her physical shield just before they got close enough to hurt her. "I'm not here to fight, but to find shelter." She kept a tight hold on Blacky to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. "How can we trust you?" The same guy as before growled again. She thought the may by the strongest in the group so she turned in his direction.

"You are a shifter. You should be able to smell the cat in me, even though I'm still under age. And you can see from my shield that I'm not just a Cat." Bella saw them relax a little and they stopped with the hostilities as soon as they got a nod from their chief. "I'm Bella. My mother told me to come here if I was found out." Bella extended one of her hands to the boy/man in front of her. He took it with a firm shake. "I'm Jacob and I'm in charge of this bunch. I'm part Wolf part Vampire. You are?" Bella inclined her head slightly and raised one eyebrow. "That is an unusual combination, I thought they hated each other's…" Jacob growled a little. "I don't want to talk about it, sweet stuff, now answer the question!"

"I'm half Cat half Sorceress…" Everyone broke into hushed whispers. "I was using my magic when other Cats. They tried to arrest me so I bolted…" Another Cat shifter stepped forward and put a hand in her shoulder. "They were probably just going to escort you out of the territory." Bella shook her head. "I'm sure they would try to kill me… They got convinced that I bewitched the heir prince… As if I would do something like that!" She a bit angry by the end.

"Why would they think such a thing?" Someone else asked. "I'm Sarah, by the way. I'm half witch half human. I know it sucks." Sarah giggled a little and Bella smiled. "Because Prince Edward imprinted on me when I was eight. I've been leaving with the royal family ever since. The Cat that found me called the King and the guards and convinced them that I spelled the prince so he would think he imprinted on me…" She huffed. "I'm not that kind of person. At that time I always thought that it would be better not to let anyone imprint on me. I was in the middle of the forest, with a broken leg when Edward and the other Searchers found me. By the time I noticed I had been found by strangers I had been imprinted on. Don't get me wrong. Edward knows about me and loves anyway. But they thought I lied or something just because I'm different…"

"I'm tired of the "normals" she should start a war with them, we are stronger than them because of our cross genetics, not weaker like they think we are!" Jacob growled and the others agreed loudly. "Please, don't do it. War is never the answer, it will only cause innocent blood to spill. Let's think this through. You don't want your friends and innocent bystanders to die, do you?" Bella tried her best to calm them but they did not seem to see reason.

Jacob put his arm around Bella's shoulders. She tried to shrug it off but he wouldn't let her. "Don't you see, Kitten, that would free all of us." Bella shook her head. "No it wouldn't. It would only result in a bloodshed!" She said exasperated.

"We shall make plans of attack! The ball is about to happen, let's make it our dance floor!" Everyone cheered. "No, you can't! There will be children there!" Bella pushed Jacob and hold Blacky tight to her chest and used her free hand take hold of her locket. She needed a way to calm them, and fast. "So be it! They will grow up to be like them, they should die!" Someone said and most of them agreed. "No! You cannot do such things! You would become worse than them!" Bella tried to reason.

"Worse than them? Some of our parents would have killed us just because we aren't like them! How would we be worse than them?" Someone growled back the retort. "Then you'll be diminishing yourselves to their level, is that what you want? You can't just go to war!" She tried again to reason with them but she saw she was getting nowhere with them.

Jacob jumped to a tall rock and shouted to everyone. "Tonight we plan and rest! Tomorrow we prepare! The day after we attack! We go to the Cats where the ball will happen!" With excited cheers they went to their meeting point and Jacob came down the rock to Bella's side. Putting his arm around her he whispered to her ear. "If you are not with us stay aside or be against us. Are we clear, sweet cheeks?" He took Bella to a place where she could rest and went to join the others. "We have to find a way to stop them, Blacky, we have to!" She whispered softly to her faithful cat before she went to sleep cuddled to him.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So what do you think? The sneak peek is still valid for whomever reviews. ;)**

 **Take care,**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi guys!**

 **How are you in this fine day?**

 **Ready for a new chapter? (And maybe a few surprises?)**

 **Before it starts... I would like to thank, again, both you guys for reading, commenting, following and/or "favoriting", and Kinkajou Jasmine (my beta) for checking my chapters for error. Maybe I should tell you that I have finished writing this fic and that it will have 21 chapters + epilogue. And all was checked by my beta, so we are almost over. ;)**

 **Now, let's go on with today's chapter! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

The next few days Bella tried her best to convince the other hybrids to give up their ideas of attacking the Cats at their own home. However she was not having success… Her only option was to try and stop them with her own power but she was not sure if she was strong enough to do this alone so she practiced to make sure she would be as strong as she could be by the time they were planning the attack.

The day before the hybrids were planning to attack the Cats a one of the hybrids with witch blood came running shouting that the Cats were coming to attack them. That caused a riot among everyone as they prepared for war with them. Jacob turned Bella's way and barked at her. "Did you warned them about us? Is that why they are attacking?"

Bella shook her head. "I swear I didn't! They must be coming for me. They may truly want to kill me." Bella lowered her head. "I should go to them, that way no one will get hurt." Bella felt her chin being lifted by Jacob. It was so wrong comparing to when Edward did it. That made Bella miss him more than ever and her eyes started to water.

"I believe you, Bella, I can see you are telling the truth and you won't deliver yourself to them. We are fighting either way so you better fight with us to get us hybrids our so deserved freedom." Bella took a step back and shook her head. "I can't fight with them, no matter what they are my family and they are important both to me and Edward… But I won't fight against you either. I truly wish there was other way…" She cleaned her eyes and stood taller.

Soon after Bella spoke there was another commotion. People screaming that they were under attack and you could see spells and other weapons ricocheting. As she and Jacob turned to see what was happening Bella heard a familiar roar. She run and shielded herself as she picked her speed. She was able to stand in front of the lone white Tiger with her arms spread wide. "STOP!" She growled to everyone.

They were startled by Bella's outburst and stopped in their tracks. She turned passed the other shield that was surrounding her target and embraced Edward that changed back to his human form and embraced her back. "I am so glad you are safe, my love! I was worried I would not make it in time. My family wants to kill you!" He growled the last part. Bella growled back but tried to smooth him nonetheless.

Someone cleared his/her throat and the couple turned in the direction of the sound. Edward nodded before speaking. "I apologies, King Geoffrey, this is my Bella. Bella, this is King Geoffrey and Queen Helen from the Sorcerer Kingdom. They helped me get here before my family." The way he referred to his family was more growled and with so much rage that made Bella sad.

"Wait a minute! Your majesties. But why are you here?" Jacob spook up right now you could see both the Wolf and the Vampire in him. It was a strange combination but still had its beauty.

"Calm down young man. We are not here to hurt anyone, we only come to stop this stupidity and to safe that young women in the Prince's arms." Queen Helen said calmly. "Princess Bella, I have been looking forward to meet you. We have heard tales of your beauty and of you kindness for a while now and we wanted to see it for our own eyes." She smiled softly for a bit at Bella's blush but turned serious rapidly. "Imagine our reaction when we arrived at the Castle and they were already starting a man hunt on her Princess for sorcery! Are you guilt of such crime, child?" She asked sternly.

Bella shook her head and stood tall. "I might have sorcerer blood in my veins but I would never do such a thing. Before Edward found me and helped me out I would have done my best not to imprint or be imprinted on. Especially not by The Prince." She glanced at Edward who smiled softly. "I would never do a spell on anyone. I do not think that it is fair, especially if they cannot defend themselves against it. Edward knows about my magic and he never ever doubted me not for a second and he always accepted me for what I am."

The King nodded his head at her response. "You are telling the truth, my child, I can see that. May I ask you the name of you Father?" "His name was Charles, Your Highness, from what my Mother told me he was really brave and righteous man. He gave his life to protect my Mother and me even before I was born."

"And you look just like him, my child, does she not, Geoffrey?" Queen Helen asked the King while squeezing his hand. "That she does, my dear. She is almost the splitting image of our Charles but I can see a few differences, they must come from her mother. She must have been a true beauty." The King said appreciatively but what he said surprised everyone.

"Are you saying that my Bella is a Sorceress Princess? She has Sorcerer Royal Blood?" Edward stood closer to Bella. "That is correct, young Prince Edward. Dear Isabella is our youngest son's daughter." Edward got defensive and stood in front of Bella. "Calm down, young Tiger. Do you know why Bella is the only sorcerer hybrid in here?"

Jacob stepped forward and answered. "Because you kill all the hybrids as soon as they are born."

The Queen gasped. "We would never do such a thing to innocents, young man! We do not care that some of us are hybrids. We take all children. I always wondered why Charles did not bring his mate to our court. The three of you would have been happy there. Maybe you would have been able to have siblings. You are always welcome there, my grandchild." She smiled at Bella and then turned to Edward. "You too, Prince Edward. If you would like you can come and live with us."

"May I ask why it is not public that you defend the hybrids?" Bella asked timidly. And King Geoffrey answered promptly. "We were trying to keep peace with everyone, if we declared publicly that we did not condemned hybrids it could become problematic. But every citizen knew and agreed that hybrids are not bad, quite the opposite actually. They may be able to do things we cannot, they help the equilibrium of the world and are essential for it."

Edward and Bella nodded at the explanation. "My parents must off chose to stay away because my mother belonged to a healthy family on the Cat Kingdom. But right now we have to decide what we are going to do about the Cat attack." Bella fondled with her hands.

"We will detain them enough for making them see sense, my love. That was the plan from the beginning. It has to work, and if they do not agree with you as their future Queen them I will renounce. Emmett and Rosalie can take the throne."

"Either way the question will be if by the end you have one or two kingdoms to rule over." Queen Helen said causally.

"What do you mean, Queen Helen?" Bella asked alarmed. The King smiled at her softly and smoothed her hair with a hand. "Right now, my dear, you are the sole heir to our throne. Your only uncle died years ago without any offspring."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I will give you a little sneak peek with your review reply, like I have been doing.**

 **Take care,**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! How are you?**

 **I might be getting sick... my** **throat** **is killing me right now...**

 **For anyone I reviewed but was not able to respond I am sorry but during the week I'm not able to use the fanfiction that much, and this weekend I was without my pc...**

 **I would like to still thank Kinkajou Jasmine for the support and the betaing that she did to the fic. :)**

 **Now let's start with the thing you came in here for, shall we?**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Both Bella and Edward were a bit shocked with the news. She was not only the next in line for the Sorcerer throne but also her people would not mind that their next ruler would be a hybrid. They looked at each other for some time as if silently communication and both nodded at the same time.

"Are you sure the Sorcerers would not mind having a Cat for a King? Would they not see it as a weakness?" Edward asked King Geoffrey. The Sorcerer Royals smiled at them before the King answered. "Of course not, Child. Everyone knew that Prince Charles mated a Cat. They only sadness was that they decided to live far away from us and that we never met our Princess. We have to thank you for her schooling, Prince Edward, from the reports we have been having she is quite well trained in ruling." Bella blushed at the praise but smiled a little at Edward's proud smile.

"We see cross breading as a strength. That means that the gene pool will only grow stronger and usually hybrid children are stronger than non-hybrid children, especially if the one of the hybrid parents has sorcerer blood." Queen Helen nodded at the King's words.

"For the little that we saw, our dear Isabella is quite powerful and we even cannot feel her power. And that, young man, is quite impressive. She went through the shield we had around you without even blinking. And to think that she learnt it all by herself… We are proud grandparents indeed. By the way, my dead, happy birthday." Queen Helen said with a warm smile. Bella looked at her a bit confused while Edward was upset.

"Sorry I forgot that today was your Birthday, my love, with everything that happened and with you gone when we arrived at the Castle I was too furious to think of anything else other than finding you and kill Tanya for what she has done." Edward hugged Bella and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want you to kill her. I am sure that she is going to have what she deserves when the right time comes." Bella smiles softly at Edward and stands on the tips of her foots to kiss his cheek. Even though she grew up since they first met each other, Edward was still a good 40 centimeters taller than her.

"This is all very beautiful and all but we are going to be under attack in less than an hour. What do you plan to do? Invite them for tea?" Jacob interrupted sarcastically. Some of the other hybrids agree with their leader because they want to know what will happen to them.

"We are not alone, we have a few more sorcerers with us. We will stop any attempt of attack by either side." King Geoffrey told Jacob with a pointed look in his direction so he would understand that he would not be able to do anything funny.

After that conversation they gathered to make a plan of action. After they went to the place they thought it would be the best one to face the Cats. Not long after they arrived at the agreed local the rest of the Royal family and guard arrived.

Edward put himself in front of Bella and that made everyone stop and King Carlisle changed from his Tiger form to be able to talk to him. "Get off of the way, son. How are you even here? You were supposed to be back at the Castle. Whoever let you out is going to suffer the consequences when we get back."

"None of that will happen Father." Edward growled around the words. "Your subjects nothing had to do with my escape. I had outside help! I could not let you do want you want. Especially not to MY Bella!" Bella put her hand on Edward's arm to try and calm him down. She was able to do so but only a little, now he was not close to shouting and seemed more in control. "What Tanya said was a lie."

"You cannot say that, Edward, I saw with my own eyes that Isabella could do magic. There is no way of denying it, son." King Carlisle said with authority.

"That part is true and I knew about it." King Carlisle was about to talk when Edward roar loudly. "Not yet Father, hear what I have to say first!" Edward proceeded when he was sure his father would not interfere. "Bella told me everything about her the day Tanya asked her about her parents. And I truly do not mind about her heritage and you should not either!"

"Tanya is right! She casted a spell on you. My son would never say something like that! Stay away from my son, you Witch!" Queen Esme said after she changed from her Lioness form.

"That is not true, Your Highness!" Bella shook her head everyone could see the hurt on her face and that her hands were shaking a bit. "Before Edward saved me when I was injured I ever wanted to imprint or be imprinted on. That day I did not know the Searchers were about to arrive, otherwise I would have been hidden. Now, more than ever, I would like to know why Momma decided to live in that village. I wish I knew why she did not try to find shelter with my father's parents now that I know that we would be cherished by them. All I ever wanted was a place where I could be myself and Edward gave me that. That Greenhouse was the best gift someone could have given me and now I know my Grandparents could have given me that all this years. I am both hurt and glad by that knowledge. And I am specially hurt by your doubt on me. I may have hidden my magic from you, but I never deceived you on who I am. I would never control or bewitch anyone no matter what! And to think that you would not even give me the benefice of a doubt after all this time really makes me mad." She growled a little by the end of the speech.

Without warming someone decided to attack them and since they were not counting on it Edward only had time to put himself in front of Bella receiving a big cut in his side. "EDWARD!" Bella launched herself at the attacker and instinctively she changed into a slightly big Andean mountain cat with a white-pinkish fur and went straight to Edward's attacker neck.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Now there is two more chapters to go before the epilogue. I truly hope you like it! :)**

 **See you next week and take care,**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi guys!**

 **I wanted to post it in the morning but there was too many setbacks... So it's 13h34 and here it is!**

 **I have a replay to the guest that reviewed last chapter at the end.**

 **Enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Bella and the attacker fought for a while. Bella raised a shield around them so Edward would not interfere. She was seeing red and she only wanted to hurt the person that hurt her mate. She was inexperienced with fighting but she could defend herself with her magic and since her powers were connected to nature her instincts were sharp. The attacker was good, but she would not stand a chance against Bella.

The attacker was almost unconscious when Bella calmed down enough to realize what was going on around her. Someone was growling, howling and barking at her and Edward was trying to call to her to calm down. She stopped in her tracks panting and was able to see that the other Cats were looking at her astonished, a bit of fear but mostly a bit of respect. She also saw that she was being growled by a bit wolf with big fangs and red eyes that was contained by a magical shield. Her grandparents had a neutral face but she could see in both their eyes and magical auras that they were proud that she could stand her ground.

When her breath got back to normal she calmed down enough to change back to human. She dissolved the shield around her and the other Cat and went to Edward's side to see his wound. She looked into his eyes to try and access if he was in pain, after that she to his hand from the wound and winced. He was in pain, and there was too much blood, someone should have helped him, but she bet he was too stubborn to let someone see his injuries before he was sure she was all right. "I am fine, Edward, now let me help you!" She said to him to make him stop struggle with her so she could heal him.

She put both her hands on his side, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let her magic flow from her hands to his wound, willing it all to close without hurting him. Edward was only capable of looking at his mate with wonder and love in his eyes while he felt the warmth of her magic. When she was over he kissed her temple. "Thank you, my love." She smiled in return and kissed his cheek. "You are welcome, it was my fault to begin with." She looked guilty and he frowned.

"No it was not, it was Tanya's. But she will not bother us anymore. I am almost certain she was imprinted on and as soon as she wakes up she will most likely imprint on him." Bella looked confused for a while but as she turned around she understood what Edward told her.

"Jacob?" She glanced at Edward and he nodded. She sighed and approached Tanya again. Jacob started fussing again but Bella didn't pay any attention. She kneeled next to Tanya's cheetah form, put her hands on her and after a deep breath and closing her eyes she started to heal her. When she was finished she stepped way and went with Edward to Jacobs other side. Once they were both way from her and this time protected by a shield she woke Tanya up.

She went quickly to her feet and looked around to try and find Bella but when she saw Jacob she froze. She could not believe that she imprinted, on a Mutt no less and a really weird too. She shook her head more than once and whined. Jacob changed back to human and got closer to her. She tried to claw him but a bit part of her didn't let her do that. Every cell in her body recognized him as her mate even thought her brain didn't want to process it. She starts to back off but everyone could see that her attitude was reluctant. She turns back to human and glares at Bella. "What did you do, you Witch?" She spits the last word.

Bella sighs and speaks calmly. "The only thing I did, after I beat you up because of the wound you did to my mate, was heal you. I have nothing to do with your imprint and I am not a Witch. I am a Sorceress."

King Geoffrey steps forward to talk to King Carlisle. "I hope you changed your mind about capturing young Isabella, King Carlisle. Otherwise you will have a war with us. We will not accept our Heir to the Throne to me mistreated." All the Cats gasped in unison.

"What are you saying? She cannot be your heir, she is a hybrid." King Carlisle said astonished.

"I am aware of that, Cat King. Her mother might have been Lady Renée Higginbotham, but her father was my second child Prince Charles Swan. And because of that, Isabella is my only Grandchild and future Queen of our Kingdom." Both King Geoffrey and Queen Helen look at Bella fondly. "We thank you profusely for her education." They bow slightly at King Carlisle and Queen Esme. "And for taking so good care of her until now. But we will not permit for her to be wrongly accused. Your son is welcome in our lands as ours Princess mate and you all might as well if you stop this nonsense."

Queen Helen spoke up before the Cats could try and say something. "If you are wondering if our people would be against it." She beckoned the Sorcerers that came with them forward. "Would you mind showing our little secret to the Cats? I think we should end this stupidity once and for all."

The few sorcerers that were nearby teleported themselves to their Queens side bowed to her and showed the Cats their true forms. Some of them shifted to Cats, or Wolfs, or Foxes, other appeared more vampiric, others more elfish. "As you can see, most of us are hybrids and always have been. We never cast them aside. They are what keep our bloodlines strong!"

Edward stepped forward this time. "If you don't accept Bella I will renounce the throne. Emmett is more than capable to rule in my place. One thing is for sure, I will not be separated from Bella." He spoke clearly and firmly. Queen Esme put her hand in front of her mouth but King Carlisle was the one who spoke. "You cannot be serious, Edward. You have to calm down before you take a decision like that."

"I am calm Father, I have been calm for a while now. I know what my decision implies and I would understand if you want to exile me for being with a hybrid even if I never understood why they are outcast. You should not be afraid of the different just because they are not like you." He looks at Bella fondly. "Some may be bad, but others might be the purest kind of good there is. They are people just like all of us. They breath like us, talk like us even if they may speak other languages, and they feel exactly like us!"

Every single Cat lowered their heads as if in shame. "You are right, Son. We tried to teach all of you to be kind to all people, to never judge without all the information and we did this to Bella. We apologize to both of you. Our actions have no excuse. You are welcome in our Kingdom, Princess Isabella. And we will be honored if you would accept our apologies." King Carlisle said at last and all the others agreed.

"I accept your apologies, King Carlisle. But if we will change the mentality of everyone it might take a while to do so, but I think we can start with the ball. Speaking of which… We should go if we want to be there for tomorrow with a good night sleep. King Geoffrey, King Carlisle, should we take our new friends?" Bella looks at Jacob and the other hybrids.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, my dear." King Geoffrey smiled at Bella and whispered as he got closer to her and Edward's hears. "Please, both of you should call us by Grampa and Gramma whenever we are with family." Both Edward and Bella smiled and nodded.

"I think it could be helpful to have them there. But we will not be able to arrive there in time for the ball." King Carlisle says.

"Do not worry, my King. We will." Bella smiles and turns to the hybrids. "Could you guys go closer to the Cats? That would be really helpful, thank you. Edward, can you go to your family side? It would be easier for us." He signs but nods and after giving Bella a kiss on her cheek he goes to stand near his parents. All the sorcerers gathered around the group of Cats and hybrids and opened their arms before looking at King Geoffrey for instructions. But Bella was the one who spoke. "Focus on me. I will be the main power source if there is any need for it. I also be the guide of this little trip since I know the Castle better than you. Please only try to keep them all together so this journey will be safe for everyone." After they all confirmed they understood Bella first focused in shielding everyone after that she started to sing, loud and clear. Ever since she was little she noticed ithat whenever she sang while doing magic the results with be better and achieved faster. After a few minutes the scenery changed and they were no more in the open field of the land the hybrids took as their own, but in the middle of the gardens on the Cat's Palace. After Bella dissolved the shield she smiled at Edward before everything went black.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hi again! What did you thought of the chapter? You liked it?**

 **Now, my dear guest! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love when you guys comment on the fic. :)**

 **The "problem" is that Edward and Bella may have seen the obsession, but she never showned any signs of it in from of the others so they chose to believe someone they have known from birth. By the way... No one is going to die, but she got beat up a little. ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **There is going to be two more updates, so you only have to wait two weeks...**

 **Now I'm going to do some stuff before I have to go out.**

 **Take care,**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi guys!**

 **How are you? Today is a national holiday so I thought you may like an update. ;)**

 **This is almost the end, next chapter will be the epilogue. So I hope you guys like it! :)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Bella woke up a few hours before the ball with surrounded with a few worried people around her room. Edward was holding her in his arms. Her recently discovered grandparents where along with the Cullens and the older Denalis, with the exception of Tanya, in the sofas. The younger Denalis were fast asleep on the other side of her bed and Blacky was near her head. Once Edward realized she was awake he hugged her with all his might. "Thank God you are awake, my Love. I was so worried about you. We all were." He kissed her forehead.

When Bella signaled to Edward that she wanted to sit up he helped her up. She caressed the children heads and looked at them with soft eyes before turning to the adults. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I was just tired." She smiled. "Did everyone arrived safely?" Edward laughed at her question waking the children up that jumped at Bella as soon as they noticed she was awake.

Bella glared at Edward for awaking the kids but soon she was smiling, hugging and reassuring the young ones. Once the little cubs calmed down her grandfather answered her question. "All went well, dear child. It seems that even the rest of the Cat Kingdom is quietly taking the news and embracing the changes." King Geoffrey smiled proudly at his grandchild before turning to address King Carlisle. "But we still have to discuss the maters of the succession to both thrones and the ball is in a few hours. We all know that our like to that their time preparing for events such as this one." He winked at Queen Helen that blushed a little but otherwise didn't show any other reaction.

"Now I know where my blush came from…" Bella whispered softly and Edward kissed her cheek. "You know I love it, so don't complain." He winked at her just to make her blush.

After the older Cat's in the room apologize to Bella everyone went their way to prepare to the Ball. Bella went to take a bath before going to her changing room where her ball dress was. Her dress was royal blue embroidered with soft pink flower and nature pattern and a sweetheart neckline, it was tight until the waist but flowed to the ground. She put back on the locker Edward gave her, along with a small flower like earrings with tiny pink diamonds and a matching bracelet. She was putting her hated high hells white sandals when she felt her grandparent's presence before there was a knock on the door. Edward must have been already in her room because she hear the door open and a few seconds later she her a knock on her dressing room door.

"Come in, Grandmother." Queen Helen came into the room and since she saw that Bella was already dressed she left the door open so the two men could come in if they wished to. The Queen was so marveled with her granddaughter's beauty that she forgot that she had a box with her. "If I may ask, what is in the box, Grandmother?"

Queen Helen smiled and opened the box as she got near Bella. "This, dear Isabella, is a family heirloom. This tiara was wore by the all the future Queens in our Kingdom in the important ball. Your Grandfather and I thought you would like to use it today." She put the tiara on Bella's head and stepped back. "You look stunning, my dear. A true beauty." Bella blushed and looked at the mirror. "Thank you, Grandmother. It is an honor. I am glad to finally know that I have a family other than Edward's." She smiles at her Grandmother that leans down a little to kiss Bella's cheek.

"I am glad to finally meet you, my Child. And I am truly proud of what you became, like your Grandfather is. And I am sure your parents are too, whenever they are." Bella smiled and cleaned the lonely tear that feel from her eyes. She saw Edward leaning on the door near her Grandfather and thought that now she truly had everything she could wish for! She even thought that she felt her parents warming presence in the room and she knew she was ready to face everything that you come their way. And that no matter what they would always be happy.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **How did you like it? Like I said this is the last chapter before the epilogue and I will update next Saturday, so I'll see you then. :)**

 **Take care,**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	23. Epilogue

**Hi guys!**

 **How are you since Wednesday? I was hoping to post yesterday but I didn't even turned on the pc so the epilogue is out today! This is the last chapter and I would like to thank all of you who read the whole story, especially everyone that followed the story from the very beginning and I would also like to apologize to the ones that started to read the first "version" years ago and that had to see it get down.**

 **And also, thank you Kinkajou Jasmine and friend for the push that made me finished the story. :)**

 **Now to the thing you have been waiting for a few days!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The ball went smoothly, even if in the beginning it was a bit abrupt. The other races took a while to accept that the Sorcerers accepted Hybrids as their own and that their next Queen would be one of them and their King would be a Cat. Some left the ball, others accepted the truth and stayed.

Both Bella and Edward took possession of their Thrones once she was eighteen and they were married. The Cats and Sorcerers decided to open their borders with each other Bella was the ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom with Edward as her King Consort while Edward was the Cats King with Bella as his Queen Consort. They made a Castle in the border of the two Kingdoms to be fairer to both nations and decided to nominate a regent for each Kingdom to facilitate the contact with both their people. Emmett was assigned the Cat Regent Position while one of Bella's distant cousin, Lady Angela, was given the Sorcerer Regent Position. Both Kingdom were prosper and in peace and now, more than ever the idealism that everyone was each other's equals was present in other kind's minds. And hopefully in a few years everything would be like the books Renée read to Bella before bed.

Now, twenty year after the last ball and all the trouble Bella had to go through because of her mixed blood everything was calm and they were ready to have another ball, this time in the new castle with the First Hybrid Queen and her Cat King as the hosts of the event.

Bella was getting her oldest daughter, Princess Renesmee ready for the occasion. She would be sixteen in a few weeks and her family couldn't be prouder of her. She had both her parent's qualities and she was stunning with her father's hair and her mother's petite stature and expressive eyes and both their kindness and intelligence she will be a wonderful Queen, beautiful, kind and fair to all. Edward should be almost finished helping their youngest son, Charles. He was fourteen and could be a handful at times. He was kind and fair but he was also too curious. If it was for him he would be exploring the world from the time he was able to crawl and babble but somehow his parents were able to convince him to wait at least until he was able to shift.

Their family was already here. Her grandparents even though they were old decided to come with Angela and her husband Benjamin. Her in laws were in their chambers along with the Denalis.

The Denali kids were great friends to Bella's children even if they have a huge age difference. They are really sweet together, like siblings.

Tanya and Jacob were also present. She took a while to accept her imprint to Jacob but now they were stronger than ever they even have kids and their oldest, Jacob Junior, seemed to really like Renesmee and they only had to wait a few weeks to see if they are meant to be together or not.

…

This ball was a bigger success than the last one. All kinds were once again in harmony and the hybrids were no longer excluded from their communities. In their thrones, overseeing the festivities Edward kissed Bella and smiled at his mate. "I am truly glad I found you in that woods, my Love. I am grateful to have imprinted on you and to call you mine forever." Bella's answering smile was radiant as she kissed his cheek. "As am I, my Love. Without you none of this would have happened. Without you I would have end up isolated from everyone, fearful of imprinting and being rejected by my mate. I am glad that you are my one true love. And that our love was able to save all the ones like me."

The end!

Epilogue

The ball went smoothly, even if in the beginning it was a bit abrupt. The other races took a while to accept that the Sorcerers accepted Hybrids as their own and that their next Queen would be one of them and their King would be a Cat. Some left the ball, others accepted the truth and stayed.

Both Bella and Edward took possession of their Thrones once she was eighteen and they were married. The Cats and Sorcerers decided to open their borders with each other Bella was the ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom with Edward as her King Consort while Edward was the Cats King with Bella as his Queen Consort. They made a Castle in the border of the two Kingdoms to be fairer to both nations and decided to nominate a regent for each Kingdom to facilitate the contact with both their people. Emmett was assigned the Cat Regent Position while one of Bella's distant cousin, Lady Angela, was given the Sorcerer Regent Position. Both Kingdom were prosper and in peace and now, more than ever the idealism that everyone was each other's equals was present in other kind's minds. And hopefully in a few years everything would be like the books Renée read to Bella before bed.

Now, twenty year after the last ball and all the trouble Bella had to go through because of her mixed blood everything was calm and they were ready to have another ball, this time in the new castle with the First Hybrid Queen and her Cat King as the hosts of the event.

Bella was getting her oldest daughter, Princess Renesmee ready for the occasion. She would be sixteen in a few weeks and her family couldn't be prouder of her. She had both her parent's qualities and she was stunning with her father's hair and her mother's petite stature and expressive eyes and both their kindness and intelligence she will be a wonderful Queen, beautiful, kind and fair to all. Edward should be almost finished helping their youngest son, Charles. He was fourteen and could be a handful at times. He was kind and fair but he was also too curious. If it was for him he would be exploring the world from the time he was able to crawl and babble but somehow his parents were able to convince him to wait at least until he was able to shift.

Their family was already here. Her grandparents even though they were old decided to come with Angela and her husband Benjamin. Her in laws were in their chambers along with the Denalis.

The Denali kids were great friends to Bella's children even if they have a huge age difference. They are really sweet together, like siblings.

Tanya and Jacob were also present. She took a while to accept her imprint to Jacob but now they were stronger than ever they even have kids and their oldest, Jacob Junior, seemed to really like Renesmee and they only had to wait a few weeks to see if they are meant to be together or not.

…

This ball was a bigger success than the last one. All kinds were once again in harmony and the hybrids were no longer excluded from their communities. In their thrones, overseeing the festivities Edward kissed Bella and smiled at his mate. "I am truly glad I found you in that woods, my Love. I am grateful to have imprinted on you and to call you mine forever." Bella's answering smile was radiant as she kissed his cheek. "As am I, my Love. Without you none of this would have happened. Without you I would have end up isolated from everyone, fearful of imprinting and being rejected by my mate. I am glad that you are my one true love. And that our love was able to save all the ones like me."

 **The end!**

* * *

 **Thank you all, once again to all of you!**

 **Adorei todas os comentários que me mandaram da fic. Fizeram sempre o meu dia mais feliz. (I loved all the review you guys sent me about the fic. They always made my day brighter.)**

 **Thought I should use my mother language in the last chapter, even if it was just for to sentences. :)**

 **I don't know, when or even if I will write something else. I'm not much of a writer and nowadays I barely have time to put my series and anime up to date so writing would be difficult...**

 **But I hope to see you again and if you have any questions about this fic feel free to ask. :D**

 **Take care, guys.**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


	24. Extra Chapter - 16,5

**Hi Guy!**

 **How are you? The year is almost over and I have a Christmas present for you guys! What did you think happened to Edward while Bella had to "run away"? Now you get to know...**

 **So I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and a very happy New Year!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16.5 – Extra Chapter**

Edward and his guards meet the Sorcerer Royals and their party on the frontier between both countries. After the required pleasantries, they started the journey back to the castle. The trip was made on a normal pace but Edward couldn't shake the need to be with his Bella. This time Tanya came with the Denalis and he didn't like to leave his mate within walking distance of that deranged Cat.

Queen Helen noticed the young prince worry and decided to speak. "Is something wrong, Young Prince? Do you think we might be attacked?" King Geoffrey looked at the young prince and decided to scan the area with is powers to make sure they were all safe.

To answer the Queen, Edward first shook his head and smiled reassuringly before speaking. "I assure you, Her Highness, that we are safe. My worries are related to being away from my beloved mate."

The Sorcerer Royals interest picked up at the mention of the Young Prince younger mate but King Geoffrey was the one who spoke. "I am glad you guarantee us a safe passage, but I must say that we heard great things about you and your young mate. Is she really as fair and warm hearted as she is described?"

Edward smiled warmly at the thought of how his sweet Bella is. "I do not know what Your Highness heard about my Bella. But to me there is no gentler soul! She always treats everyone in the same kind way no matter their social status, species or age. She always tries her best to be understanding and to make sure the others know that they can count on her. She is also very intelligent and all her professors said that she is delightful to teach. I could not be prouder of my mate."

Both royals smiled at Edward and, if you played close attention to the sorcerers' envoys you could have seen how proud all of them were. "I am glad to hear that, young prince. This way, I hope, the relationship between both countries will be a prosperous one, like it has been this last few decades."

Edward nodded at the Sorcerer King. "On our part it will, Sir. I just hope that your successors will be as kind and wise as you are, Your Highness." Edward bowed as well as he could without falling from his horse. Usually Shifters preferred traveling in his animal form for it was faster than the ordinary horse, however, whenever they had to entertain or escort guest from other species young ones that haven't yet gone through the first shift, they had to use other means of transportation.

The rest of the trip to the Cat's Palace was serene with light conversation between the royals of both countries, but for some reason Edward got more and more antsy as close as they got to the castle, like something was wrong. They arrived at their destination in the middle of the night and once the entered the gates they noticed that the castle was in an uproar.

When they got closer to a guard Edward dismounted. "What is going on, soldier?" The guard bowed to Edward and answered. "The witch is missing, Sir, we wore told to find her." Edward paled as soon as he heard that. It could not be what he was thinking! "What witch? One of the guest?" Edward asked calmly even though he was anything but.

"No, Sir, the witch that was posing as your mate." All Edward could do was still himself and speak as steadily as possible. "Where are my parents?" The guard told Edward that the royal family was in the throne room discussing what they would do and when Edward asked the soldier to stop his search to show the Sorcerer's Royals and companions to their rooms the guard bowed to his prince and waited for his prince to talk to the other monarchs. "Please excuse, but I have urgent matters to attend to." After King Geoffrey's affirmation that it wouldn't be a problem Edward bowed and went in search of his family.

When he opened the throne room's door he roared. "What is the meaning of this? Where is my Bella?!" Tanya tried to throw herself that Edward but he sidestepped. She still grabbed into his arm but he shoved her grip away. "What are you doing, honey?" She played dumb.

"I should be the one asking what are you doing, Tanya," he growled her name "but figuring out what happened to my mate is more important that dealing with you! So please tell me, Father… Where the hell is my mate and what is it that I hear about her being a witch?" He asked angrily.

"You do not talk to me that way, Edward! I am your father and I am your King! You have to be respectful!" The King growled at his son.

"Not until you stop this nonsense! My Bella is not a threat! You all have known her for years now!" Edward showed as much composure as he could muster while boiling in rage from the inside out.

"She bewitched us all, Edward. She is not one of us! She has lied to all of us!" Queen Esme tried to make her son see reason.

"She may not be a full-blooded Cat, she may have magic in her, but she is not a threat! She is the kindest soul that I ever met and she has the purest heart in the world. She looks up to all of you and you all just betrayed her trust! You should be ashamed!" He made a move to exit the throne room when the King raised from his chair.

"You knew about that aberration and you didn't tell us?! And you kept her here, under our roof?" His father yelled. Edward looked over his shoulder to his father. "Yes, I knew the truth. I have known that Bella is a hybrid since the first time she met Tanya. She told me everything about her. And I guess she was right to be afraid to tell you all! I am truly glad I never thought to convince her to tell you, that I thought that it should be our secret. But now! My mate is missing and I have to find her, so if you excuse me!" He went to exit the room for good, with no intention of what so ever to return to the castle when he heard his father's indignant order. "Guards! Arrest the prince!"

The guards that were passing were startled with the request but did that they were told. Edward did his best to fight to get out without hurting the man for doing what they were told, but in the end, they were more and were able to detain him. "You will be in a cell until you either gain some sense, or we resolve this issue." Edward paled again from dread. "What will you do?"

"It seems like some spells are only broken with either the witch's consent or her death, let us hope for the first!" Edward trashed against his restrains, especially when he overheard Tanya's small whisper "Not if I can help it."

Edward was taken away into a cell and was left on his own. He passed like a caged normal tiger trying to come up with a way to escape and find a way to find his Bella before it was too late… He tried everything he could think of, but in the end, he could not escape. After a few days trying to convince whomever would bring him food and water to realize him he started to desperate. But one day, one of King Geoffrey's man puffed right in from of him. "Found you! Now, if you excuse me…" He grabbed Edward's hand and puffed them into the quarters given to the Sorcerer Royals.

"I am glad that we found you in time! Your father army is heading to the place we believe that you Bella might be. Do you want our help to save her? With it I might arrive a few hours, maybe minutes before them." King Geoffrey offered the Cat Prince.

"Why are you helping me? You might know by now that I am mated to a hybrid." Edward asked a bit skeptical of the offer.

"We do not like injustice, and you talked highly of your mate so we chose to believe in you over in superstitious people how cannot accept that hybrids are a normal and sometimes critical part of our world." Queen Helen smiled at Edward. "So, Young Prince, are you going to trust us to find and save your heart?"

"I will, because I have nothing to lose. Either I wait to die alone in a cell when that bitch tries and succeeds to kill my mate, or I do anything I can, even if I may be misled, to save my better half!"

The other Royals nodded and smiled at the Prince. "Wise choice, Your Highness, now, if you please, can you give me your hand?" King Geoffrey hold Edward's hand and after signaling everyone they teleported to the place where Bella has been spending the last few days.

* * *

 **There you are!**

 **Feliz Natal e prospero ano novo (Merry Christmas and Happy New year im Portuguese).**

 **Take care guys!**

 **Vivx-chan ^^**


End file.
